Genesis of mind
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Charles Brandon misstraut dem zweitmächtigsten Mann im Reich so sehr, dennoch kann er ihm weder Ketzerei noch Amtsmissbrauch nachweisen. Er ersinnt mit Hilfe von Edward Seymour und Francis Bryan einen Plan, der einfacher kaum sein könnte. Doch seine Beute ist viel zu gerissen...
1. Eine Verschwörung

_Disclaimer: Nix mir, es deprimiert, dass ich das immer schreiben muss .. Ansonsten mal wieder ein kleines bisschen Genrefremdes austoben, weil... ja, weil ich Charles nicht leiden kann. Oh Gott, gleich erschlagen mich die Fangirls. Charles ist böse. Warum? Weil er Cromwell fälschlicherweise anklagt. Und die Nummer mit dem besoffenen Henker am Ende – uargh. Mistratte. Verzeih ich ihm nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nimmernicht! Ich hab einen Tick mit Cromwell._

_Spielt Ende dritte Staffel, allerdings nicht ganz so gerafft wie in der Serie, immerhin war Henry ja nun doch 7 Monate mit Anna von Kleve liiert und der Aufstand der Pilger auch nicht gerade in drei Tagen vorbei. Das Gedicht ist aus the faerie queene von Edmund Spenser und passt theoretisch nicht in die Zeit, da es von 1590 ist. Seht es mir als künstlerische Freiheit nach._

Genesis of mind

_And as she lookt about, she did behold,  
_  
_How over that same dore was likewise writ,_

_Be bold, be bold, and every where Be bold,_

_That much she muz'd, yet could not construe it_

_By any ridling skill, or commune wit._

_At last she spyde at that roomes upper end,_

_Another yron dore, on which was writ,_

_Be not too bold; whereto though she did bend_

_Her earnest mind, yet wist not what it might intend._

Das Wetter war umgeschlagen und es wurde kalt. Dennoch schienen die drei Männer im Raum der Kälte regelrecht zu trotzen, denn keiner von ihnen schickte nach einem Diener, um Feuer zu machen. In Charles Brandons Anwesen ging es schon seit einigen Wochen merkwürdig zu, die Dienstboten gingen auf Zehenspitzen und wenn es nur irgend möglich war, ihrem Herrn aus dem Weg. Selbst Lady Katherine tat es, seitdem ihr Gemahl aus dem hohen Norden zurückgekehrt war. Er wirkte verändert. An manchen Tagen fürchtete sie sich vor ihm. Und vor seinen Gästen. Merkwürdige Leute gingen ein und aus, Menschen, mit denen er sich früher niemals abgegeben hätte. Einer von ihnen war Francis Bryan und seine schaurige Erscheinung war nicht das einzige, vor dem sie zurückschreckte. Auch sein Blick, bar jeder Ehrerbietung schreckte sie.

So kam es also, dass an diesem Tag kein knisterndes Feuer die Herren wärmte und die Diener verschreckt in der Halle kauerten, statt die Herren in der Schreibstube des Herzogs zu bewirten.

Lady Katherine lauschte halbherzig ihren Stimmen. Immer und immer wieder waren es die gleichen Gespräche und sie war ihrer langsam müde. Es ging ständig um „ihn". Sie benutzten absonderliche Namen für ihn, die immer mit dem Teufel Hand in Hand gingen, sodass sie bei manchen Schmähungen eilig das Kreuz schlug. Der Fanatismus, der aus diesen Gemächern drang, war widerwärtig und manches Mal musste sie ihren bequemen Sessel verlassen, ihre Stickereien niederlegen und vor die Tür gehen, als könnte sie damit die Niedertracht abschütteln, die durch die Ritzen des Gemäuers kroch.

In den schillerndsten Farben malten sich die Herren seinen Niedergang aus, wenn sie tranken, dann war es noch ärger. Grobheiten und Blutrünstigkeit waren dann an der Tagesordnung. Und auch ihr Mann sprach nicht selten davon. So hatte sie ihn niemals erlebt, so voller Hass und voller düsterer Gedanken. So richtig wusste Lady Katherine nicht, was „er" ihrem Gemahl getan hatte, denn darüber sprachen die Herren nie. Einig waren sie sich nur darin, dass sie ihn alle hassten.

Seine Verfehlungen und neuesten Missetaten wurden ausgiebig besprochen und kommentiert. Manchmal fragte sich Lady Katherine, ob „er" wohl davon wusste. Aber man munkelte, dass „er" alles wusste. Ein ausgedehnteres Netz an Spitzeln besaß niemand. Nun, auch sie selbst war diesem merkwürdigen Emporkömmling und Reformator nicht gerade wohlwollend gestimmt, die Ablehnung war nicht das, was ihr so sehr missfiel.

„Ihr müsst deutlicher sprechen", bat Sir Francis Bryan ihren Mann gerade.

„Nun, es wäre doch günstig, ein wenig genauer zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht", sprach ihr Mann.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, lauschte Lady Katherine nun doch.

„Mit Verlaub, wenn wir das wüssten, dann wäre es ein leichtes, ihn anzuklagen und zur Strecke zu bringen." Die kalte Stimme gehörte dem Bruder der toten Königin.

Lady Katherine konnte ihm zwar nicht den Empfang in ihrem Heim verweigern, doch hätte sie es liebend gern getan. Dieser Mann war unheimlich.

„Vielleicht gäbe es da eine Möglichkeit", ersann ihr Mann.

„Unmöglich. Der Teufel selbst führt seine Hand und ihm will alles gelingen, was er nur anpackt", widersprach der Bruder der toten Königin.

„Es muss ihn unvorbereitet treffen", widersprach Sir Francis Bryan.

„Und wie soll das gehen? Er hat keine Neigungen, keine Leidenschaften. Es heißt, dass er nicht einmal trinkt", behauptete die kalte Stimme.

„Und Weiber?"

„Jeder mag Weiber", behauptete Bryan und alle drei lachten.

„Das solltet Ihr den Griechen sagen, ich habe gehört...", erwiderte ihr Mann.

Wieder Lachen. Lady Katherine verdrehte die Augen, ob des geschmacklosen Scherzes.

„Und?", fragte Bryan lauernd. „Ist er ein Grieche?"

„Nun, er hat einen Sohn", entgegnete der Bruder der toten Königin.

„Auch das haben viele. Aber vielleicht sind Weiber der Schlüssel. Sie sehen und hören oftmals Dinge, die man nicht für möglich hält."

Wie geringschätzig Charles von Frauen sprach. Angewidert legte Lady Katherine ihre Stickereien nieder und winkte ihrem Hausmädchen, damit sie die Näharbeiten entfernen möge.

„Ich halte das für unmöglich", beharrte der Bruder der toten Königin auf seine Meinung. „Wie ich bereits sagte: keine Leidenschaften, keine Exzesse, der Teufel erfüllt ihn ganz und gar."

„Dagegen würde ich sogar wetten", brummte Sir Francis.

„Wie bedauerlich, dass ich nichts von Wetten halte."

„Mir scheint, Ihr seid beinahe so leidenschaftslos wie er", entgegnete Bryan.

Charles schien das anders zu sehen, doch bevor Lady Katherine erfuhr, was ihrem Gemahl vorschwebte, hörte sie, wie sich Schritte näherten und dann die Tür zum Schreibzimmer zugeschlagen wurde.

Kaum vier Tage später tagte die ungleiche Gesellschaft wieder in des Herzogs Studierzimmer. Lady Katherine war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, diese Treffen nur noch mit Kopfschütteln hinzunehmen, denn ihr Mann äußerte sich niemals dazu. Und wenn, dann waren es halbgare Entschuldigungen, die nicht einmal ein kleines Kind hätte glauben können.

Ganz ungeniert ging Lady Katherine mittlerweile im Studierzimmer ein und aus, die Herren bemerkten sie gar nicht. Weder ihre missbilligende Miene, noch sie als ganze Person. Es widerte sie regelrecht an, was diese Männer da miteinander besprachen. Wo war nur der Charles hin, der aufrecht dem Leben entgegen getreten war? Wo war der Charles, der guten Gewissens in den Spiegel gesehen hatte? Nun, in diesem Raum befand er sich jedenfalls nicht.

„Gentlemen, ich habe hervorragende Neuigkeiten", eröffnete ihr Mann dieses nicht besonders geheime Treffen.

Sie schienen sich hier frei und ungestört zu fühlen. Ja, tatsächlich, wie sie gesagt hatten. Hier gab es nur Weiber, die alles hörten. Nicht aber „seine" Spione. Ob sie je darüber nachgedacht hatten, dass es auch Frauen unter seinen Spionen geben könnte? Darüber musste Lady Katherine beinahe lachen. Es war jedoch kein freudvolles Lachen, dass da aus ihrer Kehle hervorkroch.

„Ich habe eine Dame aufgetrieben, die wir problemlos an den Hof bringen können und die sich unseren Wünschen in jedweder Weise fügen wird."

Lady Katherine hatte keine Ahnung, von wem ihr Mann sprach. Ach, war das überhaupt wichtig? Irgendeine Kurtisane, die er bestochen hatte, würde es wohl sein.

Angewidert verzog sie die Lippen. Sir Francis sah das, doch er sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen starrte er sie durchdringend an, als wolle er mit seinem gesunden Auge geradewegs durch die Stoffe ihrer Kleidung dringen.

„Das ist mit einigen Problemen verbunden. Wie man hört, ist der König auf Brautschau und eines Eurer Mädchen, mit Verlaub, wäre vielleicht zu hübsch. Nachher zieht sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Falschen auf sich und was dann? Dann haben wir eine Dirne auf dem Thron", gab der Bruder der toten Königin zu bedenken.

Die drei Männer lachten lauthals. Lady Katherine verstand nicht, was es daran zu lachen gab.

„Der König wird sich an dieser nicht erfreuen. Sonderlich hübsch ist sie auch nicht und wenn ich sie als meine Cousine ausgebe, wird er sie behandeln, als sei sie seine eigene Schwester. Außerdem ist sie keine Dirne, aber dennoch käuflich", beharrte Charles.

„Wie soll das eine mit dem anderen Hand in Hand gehen?", fragte Sir Francis interessiert und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

Schon seit ein paar Wochen neigten die Drei zu exzessivem Alkoholkonsum, Lady Katherine merkte es, wenn Charles abends in ihre Gemächer kam. Er stank nach Wein und Hochprozentigem, was ohne Frage auf Francis Bryans Konto ging.

„Nun, sie hat ihre Gründe, mir zu Diensten zu sein und es tunlichst zu unterlassen, mich zu täuschen", entgegnete Charles.

Lady Katherine stand auf und griff nach der leeren Fruchtschale auf dem Tisch der Männer. Dieses Gespräch konnte sie einfach nicht ertragen. Vermutlich sprach Charles von irgendeiner seiner Eroberungen, von denen er ihr versichert hatte, dass es schon lange vorbei sei. Nun hielt er sie am Kragen, da ihre Ehre bedroht war. Wann hatte sich ihr Gemahl in dieses niederträchtige Etwas verwandelt? Der Teufel war nicht mit „ihm", sondern mit ihrem Mann!

„Eine solche Verbündete könnte in der Tat Gold wert sein", hörte sie noch von Sir Francis, dann schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und verließ die dunklen Räume.

Erst im Innenhof atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie den Himmel sehen konnte. Grau zogen die Wolken dahin, schwarz türmten sie sich auf und verhießen Regen. Lady Katherine ließ sich auf den Stufen der Pforte nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Was hatte der Feldzug in den Norden nur aus ihrem Mann gemacht? Was hatte es aus ihnen gemacht? Ihr Kind, verloren, ihr Sohn entzog sich seinem Vater, sie selbst weigerte sich, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, seitdem er zurückgekehrt war, ein Gemahl, der die Liebe des Königs der ihren vorzog und sich mit allerhand Gelichter herumtrieb. Denn nichts anderes waren diese Männer.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, doch sie sah nicht auf. Sie nahm nicht an, dass die Männer schon gehen würden, also konnte nur eines ihrer Dienstmädchen etwas von ihr wollen.

Doch zu Lady Katherines Erstaunen blickte sie in Charles' Gesicht.

„Ich mag es nicht, was du da treibst", sagte sie unumwunden.

Die Züge ihres Mannes glätteten sich und er setzte wieder die verhasste, ausdruckslose Maske auf.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Es geschieht in meinem Haus. Natürlich geht es mich etwas an."

„Du vergisst dich", entgegnete er drohend.

„Ich möchte keine deiner Mätressen in diesem Hause sehen", erklärte sie finster.

Er schreckte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Einen kurzen Moment meinte sie, Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, dann war es fort.

„Sie ist nicht meine Mätresse, Katherine."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du über sie verfügen kannst, wie es dir beliebt?"

„Das hat andere Gründe. Und im Übrigen wünsche ich, dass du nicht mehr davon sprichst."

Wutentbrannt raffte sie ihre Röcke und sprang auf. „Natürlich, Euer Gnaden!"


	2. Als Spielball des Herzogs

Nur einen der drei Männer kannte sie und keiner von ihnen war ihr geheuer. Ihre Blicke glichen einem Metzger, der Vieh begutachtete.

„Kann sie Latein?", fragte der Mann mit den blonden Haaren den Herzog von Suffolk.

„Kannst du?", fragte er unwirsch.

Sie schüttelte das schwarze Haar.

„Und wie steht's mit Französisch?" fragte anzüglich der Mann mit der Augenklappe.

„Ein wenig", antwortete sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man die herausputzen kann", murmelte der Blonde. „Die ist zu unscheinbar."

„Unscheinbarkeit mag der Schlüssel zum Erfolg sein", gab der Mann mit der Augenklappe zu bedenken.

Der Blonde widersprach. „Die schwarzen Haare... sie sieht aus wie eine Zigeunerin."

Die grünen Augen blitzten stolz auf.

„Ach, aber wenn sie Euch so ansieht, könnte man beinahe meinen, sie sei von königlichem Geblüt", lachte der Mann mit der Augenklappe lauthals.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Blonde.

„Rose", entgegnete das Mädchen.

Der Düstere lachte. „Was für ein hübscher Name, bei einer Dirne."

Der Herzog von Suffolk unterbrach ihn. „Keine Dirne. Tatsächlich ein ehrbares Mädchen. Wie alt bist du?"

„Achtzehn", antwortete sie und senkte den Blick.

Dem Herzog von Suffolk sah man nicht direkt in die Augen.

„Sieht viel jünger aus", sagte der Blonde, der an allem etwas zu mäkeln hatte, enttäuscht.

„Auch das mag sich vielleicht als klug erweisen", entgegnete der Herzog.

„Noch nicht verheiratet?", fragte der Düstere mit der Augenklappe.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Männer stellten eigenartige Fragen. So richtig verstanden hatte sie die Befehle des Herzogs nicht. Aber einer von ihnen lautete auch, die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten.

„Lutheranerin?", fragte der Blonde.

Entrüstet schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht."

So etwas wie ein Lächeln, wenn dieser Mann dazu fähig gewesen wäre, schlich über sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht.

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", behauptete der Düstere. „Wir putzen sie ein bisschen und dann wird sie schon glänzen."

„Mädchen", sagte der Blonde geringschätzig. „Weißt du, wem deine Loyalität zu gelten hat?"

Rose verzog die schmalen Lippen ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. „Dem König."

„Na wenigstens ist sie gescheit", erwiderte er.

„Eine Diplomatin", entgegnete der Düstere süffisant. „Nun, wir dienen dem König. Also gilt deine Loyalität uns."

Sie nickte nur. Was für eine Wahl hatte sie denn? Der Herzog von Suffolk hielt derzeit alle Fäden in der Hand und Rose sah keinen Ausweg für sich.

„Richtet sie her und bringt sie schnellstmöglich an den Hof", gab der Blonde einen Befehl. „Und Ihr, Sir Francis, schaut Euch doch einmal nach einer hübschen Gespielin für den König um. Ihr kennt doch so viele Mädchen, wie ich hörte."

Sir Francis lachte rau. „Aber mit Vergnügen. Das ist meine liebste Aufgabe."

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr die Kleine ein wenig genauer unterrichten?", überlegte der Herzog.

„Das können wir auch noch tun, wenn sie bei Hofe ist. Seht Ihr nur zu, dass Ihr sie ansprechend herrichtet. Lasst eure Damen jetzt gleich damit beginnen", sagte der Blonde herablassend.

Der Herzog von Suffolk gab ein entsprechendes Zeichen und drei Damen erschienen, was Rose staunend betrachtete. Wie konnte man solche Macht über die Menschen haben? Bei ihr zu Hause brüllten alle quer durch das Haus, wenn jemand etwas von einem anderen wollte.

„Ist denn wenigstens ein Hauch von Adel in ihr?", versuchte der Blonde sie wieder schlechtzumachen.

Der Herzog von Suffolk lachte. „Was für einen Unterschied würde das machen, wo er selbst doch keinen Tropfen adeliges Blut besitzt?"

Darüber lachten alle drei. Rose versuchte noch ein paar Worte aufzuschnappen, aber eine der Damen des Herzogs nahm sie beim Arm und führte sie ziemlich entschlossen hinaus.

„Schickt nach der Schneiderin", befahl sie niemand bestimmtem, dennoch entfernte sich eine der Damen. „Unsere Herrin wird nichts Entsprechendes haben."

Eine blonde, runde Dame kicherte verlegen. „Du meinst wohl, dass sie für dieses Unterfangen nichts zur Verfügung stellt."

Die Dame, die sie immer noch am Arm festhielt machte ein böses Gesicht und die rundliche Blonde verstummte.

„Setz dich", befahl sie Rose.

Offenbar hielt es tatsächlich niemand für möglich, dass sie adelig war, denn jeder sprach mit ihr, wie mit dem niedersten Knecht. Roses Familie mochte ein wenig sonderbar sein, dennoch gehörte sie zum niederen Landadel und zwar aus eigenem Recht. Was hätte es jedoch geändert, diese Damen aufzuklären? Sie hatte nicht vor, jemals wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieses Anwesens zu setzen, also konnte es nicht lange dauern, bis sie diesen Damen auf ewig Lebewohl sagen könnte.

„Sie ist doch ganz hübsch", warf die Runde ein.

„Die Haare sind fürchterlich", behauptete die erste Lady. „So rabenschwarz. Sie sieht damit aus wie eine Hexe."

Rose machte ein empörtes Gesicht, doch die Damen beachteten sie gar nicht. Wenn nur endlich mal jemand käme, der ihr überhaupt sagte, was von ihr gefordert wurde, nicht diese vagen Andeutungen im Studierzimmer. Sie hatte dem Herzog von Suffolk einen Schwur leisten müssen, seinen Wünschen entsprechend zu handeln, doch was seine Wünsche waren, darüber ließ er sie im Dunkeln.

„Wir stecken es hoch, dann sieht man es nicht so sehr", behauptete die Runde.

Niedergeschlagen überließ sie sich den Damen, gab einsilbige Antworten und betete, dass es bald vorbei sein möge. Wer wusste schon, wozu der Herzog von Suffolk in der Lage war, wenn sie sich als nicht erfolgreich herausstellte?

Rose war niemals in Hampton Court gewesen und so verschlug ihr dieses prachtvolle Schloss die Sprache, als sie am Arm des Herzogs von Suffolk darauf zuging. Bisher hatte sie nichts Vergleichbares gesehen, obwohl sie als Kind einmal ein Schloss des Königs besucht hatte. Das behauptete zumindest ihr Vater, aber hatte ihr nie den Namen der Ländereien genannt und so nahm sie an, er hatte sie als Kind nur begeistern wollen.

„Von nun an also Lady Grey", raunte er ihr zu.

Sie nickte lediglich, Hampton Court verschlug ihr immer noch die Sprache. Das warme Licht der Fackeln und Kerzen ließ den ganzen Palast erstrahlen und er wirkte wie ein warmer behaglicher Zufluchtsort. Aber das ist es nicht, mahnte sie sich selbst. Das ist die Höhle des Löwen.

„Nun, Lady Grey, kennt ihr den Lordsiegelbewahrer?"

Rose erinnerte sich vage daran, dass einst Thomas Boleyn, der Vater der in Ungnade gefallenen Königin diesen Titel innehatte, doch ob er das jetzt noch war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Wann hätte sie davon hören sollen?

Der Herzog blieb stehen und Rose tat es ihm gleich.

„Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr ihn kennenlernt."

Rose war nicht entgangen, wie höflich er sie nun ansprach, als wäre sie tatsächlich seine Cousine.

„Und weiter?", hakte sie nach.

„Ihr seid doch eine gute Untertanin Ihrer Majestät, oder?"

Rose ließ ihn weitersprechen.

„Dann gebe ich Euch hiermit den Befehl, den Lordsiegelbewahrer des Verrats zu überführen. Er ist mit dem Teufel im Bunde und verschwört sich gegen seinen König."

„Mit Verlaub", sagte sie. „Was könnte ich da tun, was nicht ein Mann selber tun könnte? Noch dazu einer, der so mächtig ist wie Ihr und Eure Freunde?"

Dem Herzog war die Ironie in ihren Worten nicht entgangen. Dennoch lachte er, als habe sie einen besonders guten Witz gemacht.

„Rose, Ihr erstaunt mich. Wisst ihr denn selbst nicht, was für eine Macht die Weiber auf die Männer ausüben?"

Angewidert wandte sie das Gesicht ab. Also daher wehte der Wind.

„Hättet Ihr dafür nicht doch lieber eine Dirne mitbringen sollen? Ich bin in diesen Dingen..." Sie ließ den letzten Satz so stehen. Mochte er sich denken, was er wollte.

„Wisst Ihr, eine Hübschlerin dreht und wendet sich nach dem Geld. Was geschieht also, wenn jemand ihr mehr Geld bietet? Bei Euch ist das nicht so. Ich habe gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass Ihr mich nicht hintergehen werdet." Sein Lächeln gefror und sein Blick wurde drohend. „Und Euer Vater, der weiß das sicher zu schätzen."

Rose schnappte nach Luft. Das enge Kleid nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Für einen Moment drohten ihr, die Sinne zu schwinden, dann fing sie sich wieder.

„Schön", sagte sie schließlich. Eine Wahl hatte sie schließlich nicht.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr noch wissen, dass er den Reformatoren zugeneigt ist", plauderte der Herzog munter weiter, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

Gütiger Herrgott, auch das noch! Der Herzog wollte sie mit einem Reformator verkuppeln, den sie anschließend verraten sollte.

„Auf was für Dinge sollte ich achtgeben?", fragte sie leise. „Bedenkt, dass meine Aussage nicht unbedingt von Wert sein könnte, wenn man herausfindet, dass ich nicht Eure Cousine bin."

„Das wird man nicht", entgegnete er. „Haltet Ihr nur die Augen offen nach ketzerischen Schriften, Satansanbetung und dergleichen."

Beinahe hätte Rose laut aufgelacht. Offenbar hielt der Herzog den Lordsiegelbewahrer für ziemlich dumm, wo er ihn doch gleichermaßen so fürchtete. Er würde sie wohl kaum zu sich bitten, um ihr ein paar lutheranische Werke zu präsentieren, sondern eher aus Gründen, die im Bett stattfanden. Dabei kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Was tue ich, wenn er überhaupt kein Interesse daran hat?", dabei machte sie eine vage Geste zu ihrem Kleid hin, das violett in der Dunkelheit schimmerte.

„Dann haltet Ihr Euch an einen seiner Lakaien. Die sind nicht schwer zu erkennen. Nun stellt Euch nicht so dumm an, ihr Weiber erfahrt immer das, was ihr Wissen wollt und das auf ganz und gar weibliche Weise."

„Nun, dann stellt mich ihm vor, Euer Gnaden" Je eher all dies vorbei war, desto besser war es. „Wie ist sein Name?"

„Thomas Cromwell."


	3. Über die Klugheit der Frauen

All das, was Rose über die Wärme von Hampton Court gedachte hatte, traf auch auf das Innere des Gemäuers zu. Sie verstand, warum der König Hampton Court oftmals den Vorzug gewährte, gegenüber seiner anderen Paläste. Musik drang an ihr Ohr, Stimmgewirr prasselte auf sie ein und überall legte der Glanz des Feuers sich über die Mauern, wie eine Schicht aus warmem Gold.

Rose gab sich alle Mühe, nicht wie eine Bäuerin stehen zu bleiben und zu gaffen, aber ihre Begeisterung ließ sich kaum verbergen. Wie das wohl sein musste, wenn man jeden Tag so leben durfte?

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte sie wie im Traum. Der Herzog von Suffolk wurde ausgerufen und mit ihm auch sie, als seine Begleitung, hunderte Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie und am Ende all dieser Pracht wartete der König, goldglänzend wie sein Palast selbst.

Sie hatte den König niemals gesehen, aber natürlich wusste sie, dass er der König war. Doch all das Gold und der freundliche Schimmer des Lichts täuschten nicht darüber hinweg, dass der König unglücklich wirkte. Ihre Mutter hatte so ausgesehen, als ihr Bruder starb. Es war gleiche Blick gewesen.

„Und was bringt Ihr mir damit?", hörte sie die wohlwollende Stimme des Königs.

Erschrocken ließ sie sich mit einem tiefen Knicks zu Boden sinken. Hatten die beiden schon lange miteinander gesprochen? Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen.

„Meine Cousine, Lady Rose Grey."

Rose wagte einen Blick nach oben. Der König lächelte zwar, doch es war kein richtiges Lächeln, es berührte seine Augen nicht.

„Nun, seitdem es hier keine Königin mehr gibt, fehlt es dem Hof an Damen", war seine Antwort, die alles bedeuten konnte. Wohlwollen, Misstrauen, Missbilligung.

„Dann erlaubt Ihr sicher, dass ich sie hier ein wenig herumtollen lasse", antwortete der Herzog von Suffolk und beide Männer lachten darüber.

Tatsächlich benahm sich der Herzog weniger bedrohlich, ja beinahe freundlich und nett, wenn der König an seiner Seite war. Offenbar bedeutete er ihm viel.

„Stellt sie doch Lady Rochford vor", murmelte der König und das war das Zeichen, dass diese Unterhaltung beendet war.

Rose beeilte sich, dem Herzog von Suffolk zu folgen, der einen Platz nahe einer Empore ansteuerte.

„Welcher hier ist der Lordsiegelbewahrer?", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Die schwarze Krähe dort hinten."

Sie folgte dem Blick des Herzogs. Tatsächlich, schwarze Krähe war passend, denn der Lordsiegelbewahrer trug tatsächlich sogar bei einem solchen Fest schwarz. Lächelte hier eigentlich jeder falsch? Sein Lächeln war genau so wenig echt, wie das des Königs. Er war groß, hatte dunkle Augen und alles an ihm bewegte sie dazu, wachsam in seiner Umgebung zu sein, als wisse er viel zu viel über seine Mitmenschen.

„Der?", fragte sie schaudernd.

Der Herzog nickte. „Wie ich sehe, empfindet Ihr selbst bei seinem Anblick Widerwillen. Das ist gut. Das macht Euch Eure Aufgabe gleich einfacher."

„Das Schwert hat zwei Schneiden, Euer Gnaden", erklärte sie.

Rose ließ den Blick umher schweifen und entdeckte nun auch Sir Francis Bryan, der sie durch die Menschenmenge anstarrte und ihr lächelnd mit einem Kelch zu prostete.

„Tanz nur, mit wem Ihr wollt. Ihr werdet den Lordsiegelbewahrer wohl kaum zum Tanzen bewegen können. Aber vielleicht sieht er Euch."

Prüfend sah sie hinüber zu Cromwell. Dieser Mann sah keine Frauen an. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es andere Männer hier taten. Sie hätte nackt tanzen können und er hätte nicht einmal hergesehen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Sagt, Ihr erwartet doch nicht, dass ich bereits heute Erfolg habe, oder?", wagte sie sich vor.

Der Herzog schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach Edward Seymour Ausschau hielt.

„So dumm ist der Lordsiegelbewahrer leider nicht. Es wäre einfacher, wenn er ein Weiberheld wäre, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr alles in Eurer Macht stehende tun werdet, meine Wünsche zu erfüllen."

Da war sie wieder, die freundlich verpackte Drohung.

Sir Francis war mittlerweile bei ihnen angekommen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Darf ich die Lady wohl zum Tanzen entführen?" Ihr entging nicht, wie er Lady betonte, um genau das Gegenteil auszudrücken. „Ihr könnt doch tanzen?"

„Ein wenig", erwiderte sie kühl. Wann hätte sie schon Gelegenheit zum Tanzen gehabt?

Bryan schien das zu reichen, denn kühn trat er mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche und wartete den passenden Takt ab, um in den Tanz einzusteigen.

„Wenn man Euch so ansieht, merkt man gar nichts mehr davon, wie reizlos Ihr sonst ausseht."

„Wie freundlich Ihr doch seid", knurrte sie ihn an.

„Welch unerwartetes Feuer bei einer so liebreizenden Lady", konterte er.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wie widerwärtig konnte sich ein Mann noch aufführen? Stattdessen nahm sie ihren Platz ein und vollführte eine Drehung, der Sir Francis folgte.

Wann immer sie den Tanzpartner innerhalb der Schrittfolge wechselte, warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick in die Ecke, in der sich Cromwell immer noch aufhielt. Er war in ein Gespräch mit einem kleinen gedrungenen Mann, ebenso schwarz gekleidet wie er selbst, vertieft und nahm keine Notiz von dem, was hier bei den Höflingen passierte. Ein klein wenig musste sie ihm dafür Respekt zollen, denn er war nicht von adeliger Herkunft und dennoch schaffte er es, so gelassen zu wirken unter all diesem Pomp und Prunk. Sie, die zumindest zum Landadel gehörte, hätte am liebsten jede Ecke von Hampton Court erkundet, sich die schillernden Kleider vorführen lassen und einfach nur den König angestarrt, seine Krone berührt und die vielen Juwelen ehrfürchtig angesehen. Stattdessen tanzte sie hier mit einem Mann, der aussah wie ein Pirat, oder sogar einer war.

Die Musik wurde langsamer und Rose war bemüht, Sir Francis abzuschütteln, der sich zum Glück nach einer anderen Tanzpartnerin umsah und sie auch recht schnell fand.

Bei Gott, das hier war Wahnsinn. Es gab überhaupt keine Chance für sie, die aufgetragene Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Vielleicht hatte der Herzog von Suffolk das in einem Anfall von Grausamkeit so eingefädelt, wohl wissend, dass er seinen Teil der Abmachung niemals einlösen müsste. Vielleicht tat er es nur zu seiner Unterhaltung.

Der Kopf brummte ihr und sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Tanzenden, als das unvermeidliche geschah: Sie stieß mit einer Dame zusammen, die daraufhin taumelte.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und griff beherzt nach der Lady, damit sie nicht vollends das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Verzeiht mir, Lady", rief sie erschrocken.

Die Dame wandte sich zu ihr um, eine schillernde Tiara tanzte vor ihren Augen und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte Prinzessin Mary angerempelt.

Rose hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch zum Glück sagte Prinzessin Mary nur: „Es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Verzeiht mir dennoch", erwiderte Rose und senkte demütig den Kopf.

Als sie sich wagte, sich wieder zu erheben, war Lady Mary fort und stattdessen fühlte sie den Blick eines anderen auf sich. Sie wandte sich um und blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen von Thomas Cromwell, der sie belustigt aus seiner Nische anstarrte. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch. Also das hatte der feine Herr Lordsiegelbewahrer gesehen? Nun, jetzt hatte er sie zumindest bemerkt.

Mit rotem Kopf bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zum Herzog von Suffolk, der neben Edward Seymour auf einer Bank saß und ausgiebig dem Wein zusprach.

„Ach, meine liebe Cousine", begrüßte er sie lautstark und Seymour lachte.

„Habt Ihr einander schon bekannt gemacht?", raunte Seymour ihr zu.

„Was erwartet Ihr? Ein Wunder? Außerdem sieht er aus wie eine Fledermaus. Ich könnte niemals...", brach es aus Rose heraus.

Drohend beugte sich Seymour zu ihr hinüber. „Wisst ihr, wenn ich an der Stelle Eures Vaters wäre, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass meine Tochter auch einer Fledermaus beiwohnt, wenn es mir nur hilft, meinen Kopf zu behalten."

Unsicher sah sie zum Herzog hinüber, doch der unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit einer Lady, die er ihr kurz darauf als Lady Rochford vorstellte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Euch ein wenig antreiben. Sagen wir, ein Zeitfenster setzen", vergaß Seymour das Gespräch nicht.

Rose schwieg mit versteinerter Miene.

„Sagen wir drei Monate?", sinnierte der Bruder der verstorbenen Königin.

„Zwei", korrigierte der Herzog von Suffolk. „Dann vertrödelt sie ihre Zeit nicht so sehr. Sie soll sich gar nicht an das Hofleben gewöhnen. Nachher tun wir ihr noch einen gefallen", sprachen die beiden, als sei sie nicht in Hörweite.

Seymour stimmte zu. „Aye. Zwei Monate. Na, mein Kind, wie findet Ihr das?"

„Zu gütig", erwiderte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Wäre sie ein Mann, sie hätte die beiden augenblicklich zum Duell gefordert.

„Nun, dann verschwindet und tut, was man Euch befohlen hat", wedelte der Herzog ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Seht Ihr nicht, dass wir allein sein wollen?"

Rose stand auf entfernte sich einige Schritte. Diese falsche Schlange. Kein Wunder, dass seine Frau das Lager nicht mehr mit ihm teilte. Ja, Euer Gnaden, dachte sie. Die Weiber erfahren tatsächlich eine Menge. Und sie müssen nicht einmal besonders angestrengt lauschen. Sie schauen nur genauer hin.


	4. Schlechte Spione

Drei Tage später dachte Rose, sie sei in einer Sackgasse gefangen. Wie sollte sie jemals auch nur ein Wort mit Cromwell wechseln, wenn sie einander nie vorgestellt wurden? Denn die drei Herren taten es nie und Cromwell selbst war zwar bei einigen Feierlichkeiten zugegen, jedoch viel zu beschäftigt, um sich an irgendetwas in den Hallen von Hampton Court zu erfreuen.

Aber zumindest genoss er die Gunst des Königs, er rief ihn öfter als andere Herren zu sich. Neid, dachte sie. Alles geschieht wegen des Neides. Ihr selbst war es herzlich egal, ob Cromwell Lordsiegelbewahrer, Baron und was sonst noch blieb oder eben nicht, es interessierte sie nicht. Denn Lordsiegelbewahrer, Könige, Herzoge und Barone waren fern in Exeter.

Aber eben nicht fern genug, um die Schlinge um ihren Hals fester zu zuziehen.

Schließlich beschloss sie, sich einfach immer ein paar Schrittweit entfernt von ihm zu postieren und ihm zu folgen, wohin sie folgen konnte.

Diese Annäherung führte jedoch dazu, dass der Lordsiegelbewahrer ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zuwarf und von nun an eine noch größere Distanz wahrte. Der Mann war ständig auf der Hut und er hatte sie bemerkt. Das hier war unmöglich!

Mutlos blieb sie zwischen den Säulen stehen und starrte in die fröhliche Runde. Seitdem die Königin gestorben war und der König sich wieder öffentlich zeigte, bemühte er sich beinahe um eine krampfhafte heitere Festlichkeit, es ging ausgelassen zu, mit derben Späßen und wirren Reden, nicht eben so, wie man sich das am Hof eines Königs vorstellt, sondern eher wie in einer Hinterhofschenke.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass jemand neben sie getreten war und sie schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als sie die vibrierende Stimme nahe ihres Ohrs hörte:  
„Sagt Eurem Herrn, dass er Euch kein Geld mehr geben soll."

Rose wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, so blieb ihr Blick starr auf die Tanzpärchen geheftet und sie fragte: „Was?"

„Nun, wenn ich einen solch schlechten Spion bezahlen würde, würde ich mich um mein Geld betrogen fühlen. Merkt Euch das, Lady."

Rose wurde es heiß und kalt bei der Drohung in der Stimme. Dennoch schaffte sie es, den Mann neben sich beinahe ausdruckslos anzusehen. Aber eben nur beinahe. Ihre Augen verrieten wohl ihre Überraschung, als sie in Cromwells Gesicht blickte, der sich durch diesen Funken wohl zweifellos bestätigt fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht", entgegnete sie so würdevoll wie nur möglich.

Er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wie bedauerlich, dass Ihr die Lüge der Wahrheit vorzieht. Bis bald einmal, Lady...?"

„Lady Grey", erwiderte sie wachsam. Dann entsann sie sich ihrer Befehle und sie versuchte sich an so etwas wie einem liebreizenden Lächeln. „Lady Rose Grey."

Achtlos lies der Lordsiegelbewahrer sie stehen und rauschte an ihr vorbei, hinaus aus dem Festsaal und verschluckt von der Dunkelheit, mit der er augenblicklich verschmolz.

Als Rose zum Tisch von Sir Francis zurückkehrte, überlegte sie, ob das wirklich so eine kluge Idee war. Cromwell würde sie beobachten lassen und damit augenblicklich ihren Auftraggeber kennen, aber vielleicht wusste er es auch schon.

„Ihr habt miteinander gesprochen?", horchte der Herzog auf.

Sir Francis musste es ihm bereits erzählt haben.

„Nur kurz", antwortete sie ausweichend. „Überlegt Euch lieber, wie Ihr mich die nächsten zwei Monate am Hof behalten wollt, denn die Festlichkeiten können kaum lange dauern."

Diese Forderung war kühn, doch die noblen Herren sollten sich ja nicht einbilden, dass sie, über die Grenzen ihres Abkommens hinaus, das fügsame Lämmchen geben würde, das in allen Belangen den Herren nach dem Mund sprach. So hatte ihr Vater sie nicht erzogen.

Sir Francis lachte lauthals. „Ich sag's Euch, Brandon. Ihr Mundwerk gefällt mir. Wäre doch nur der Rest so scharf wie eben dieses."

Der Herzog schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, dann hatte er eine Antwort gefunden. „Da ich nicht gedenke, Euch allein hierzulassen, werde ich ebenfalls die nächsten zwei Monate am Hofe verweilen. Das sollte als Grund genügen."

„Findet ein paar Freunde, Lady Grey", sagte Bryan. „Freunde sind oftmals hilfreich."

Rose nickte lediglich und ließ die Herren allein. Nur raus hier. Eilig raffte sie ihre schweren Röcke und verließ die Festhalle, in der Hoffnung auf kühlere Luft draußen. Von Herzen wünschte sie sich ein schnelles Pferd, ein wenig Geld und einen halben Tag Vorsprung. Wie leicht würde es sein, ihren Vater zu holen und dann zu fliehen. Vielleicht nach Frankreich oder nach Irland. Nur irgendwohin, wo der lange Arm von Charles Brandon nicht hinreichte, der schuld an dieser Misere war.

Doch vermutlich ließ der Herzog ihren Vater bereits bewachen und wo bekam eine Lady, die sie jetzt darstellte, in Hampton Court ein Pferd? Da hätte sie schon stehlen müssen, kaum geeignet, ihre Situation zu verbessern.

Schließlich stand sie im Freien. Das schlechte Wetter hatte sich gelegt, die Augustwärme in ihrer ganzen Härte, traf sie unverhofft und hatte sie sich vorher noch gewünscht, der Wärme im Innern von Hampton Court zu entfliehen, so war es hier nicht besser.

Sie entdeckte in einer kleinen Gruppe Lady Rochford, die sie sogar zu sich winkte. Dankbar eilte sie auf die Damen zu und ließ sie plaudern, während sie einander vorgestellt wurden. Da gab es Lady Anne Seymour, die Rose argwöhnisch betrachtete und Rose tat es ihr gleich. Diese Dame war nicht ihre Freundin, so viel wusste sie jetzt schon. Aber es gab noch andere Damen, wirkliche Ladys, wie sie fand, die nichts von Intrigen und Missgunst wussten und sich auf die Tugenden der Weiblichkeit besannen, was ihr weitaus angenehmer erschien. Mochte diese Gesellschaft auch oberflächlich sein, so war sie weit weniger bedrohlich als die Gesellschaft der drei Herren.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt einmal zum Karten spielen kommen, Lady Grey", bat eine Dame namens Amy sie.

„Das würde ich nur allzu gern", antwortete Rose leichthin.

Tatsächlich konnte man sich an ein solches Leben durchaus gewöhnen. Ein Leben, wo nichts wichtiger war, als der Stoff des Kleides, das man auf der Haut trug und die nächste Partie Karten. Wo über Ehen getratscht und über Liebschaften getuschelt wurde.

Im Innenhof standen einige, bereits gesattelte Pferde, die auf ihre Herrschaften warteten, während Pagen und Diener geschäftig umher liefen. Offenbar war es für die meisten Zeit zum Aufbruch.

Ein schwarz livrierter Diener verneigte sich abrupt vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. „Lady Grey, mein Herr wünscht Euch zu sehen."

Erschrocken und hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu Lady Rochford um, doch die schob sie bereits ein Stück vorwärts.

„Geht nur, es ist sicher nichts", sagte sie ein wenig zu hastig, als dass sie Rose damit die Angst nahm.

„Sagt, wer ist Euer Herr?", fragte Rose, als sie außer Hörweite der Damen war.

„Er wartet dort drüben auf Euch", antwortete der Mann nicht unfreundlich.

Doch Rose sank beim Anblick seines Herrn das Herz. Cromwell. Und nach allem, was der Herzog, Seymour und Bryan ihr über ihn gesagt hatten, konnte er bereits mit einem Haftbefehl der Tasche vor ihr stehen und sie unverzüglich in den Tower schleppen lassen. Und die unübersehbare Angst von Lady Rochford sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ der Diener sie jedoch allein.

„Ja?", fragte sie und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Alle Höflichkeitsfloskeln hatte der Schreck ihr aus der Erinnerung geblasen. Wie sprach man einen Lordsiegelbewahrer an? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Ich habe ein wenig über unser kleines Gespräch nachgedacht", begann er recht unverblümt. „Kommt, geht ein Stück mit mir, Lady Grey."

Sie folgte ihm, auch wenn sie die Blicke der Damen in ihrem Nacken beinahe schmerzhaft spürte.

„So?", murmelte sie.

„Wo Eure Stimme so gekonnt lügt, vermögen es Eure Augen nicht. Ihr habt Glück, dass es dunkel ist."

Jetzt war sie mit dem unheimlichen, düsteren Mann allein. In der Theorie hatte der Plan des Herzogs so einfach geklungen, Augen schließen und beten, dass es rasch vorbei sein möge, doch in der Praxis gab es ein ganz anderes Hindernis. Sie fürchtete Thomas Cromwell. Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Niemals war ihr ein solch undurchsichtiger und doch bedrohlicher Mensch begegnet. Nicht einmal der Herzog von Suffolk und seine Bande von Halunken. Der Herzog mochte behaupten, er genieße die Gunst des Königs und hätte jede Macht, ihr zu schaden, so war das doch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er konnte ihrem Vater schaden.

Dieser Mann hier vermochte weitaus mehr. Er jonglierte mit Menschenleben und mit einem Schnipsen beendete er sie, ganz nach Belieben. So jedenfalls erzählte man sich.

„Ihr seid also die Cousine des Herzogs von Suffolk?", plauderte er, als sei dies ein ganz normales Gespräch.

Rose wusste trotzdem, dass es ein Verhör war.

„Ja", antwortete sie. Warum vergaß sie nur ständig, ihm die nötige Höflichkeit zukommen zu lassen?

„Woher kommt Ihr so plötzlich? Er hat Euch nie an den Hof mitgenommen?"

„Mein Lord, ich war längere Zeit in Brüssel", gab sie ihm die Antwort, die Charles Brandon ihr eingetrichtert hatte.

Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle er sagen: Ihr wart im Leben noch nicht in Brüssel. Er hatte vermutlich bereits Erkundigungen über sie eingezogen, sonst wäre ihm diese Cousinengeschichte nicht geläufig gewesen.

„Euer Herr ist ein Narr, wenn er glaubt, dass er mit Euch einen großen Schritt tut. Wollt Ihr ihm das sagen?"

Rose war stehengeblieben, ohne es zu merken. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Cromwell hatte sie innerhalb von drei Tagen durchschaut, wenn sie sich klug anstellte, merkte es der Herzog von Suffolk nicht sofort, aber ihrem Vater verschaffte das nur einen kurzen Aufschub.  
Verärgert zerrte sie an den Spangen, die ihr schwarzes Haar bändigten, sie kniffen ihr in die Kopfhaut und verursachten ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit Kopfschmerzen. Wofür hatten Damen langes Haar, wenn sie es doch nur hochsteckten?

Der Lordsiegelbewahrer schien nachzudenken. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Sagt, Lady Grey, was hat der Herzog Euch versprochen?"

Rose befand sich einem Dilemma. Wenn sie ihm die Antwort schuldig blieb, ließ er sie vermutlich gleich in den Tower schleppen, wenn sie antwortete, dann unter der Gefahr, dass es dem Herzog von Suffolk zu Ohren käme. Sie ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen, sah jedoch niemanden, der ihren Worten lauschen konnte.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Cromwell zu und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „Die Unversehrtheit meines Vaters."

Er musterte sie nun prüfend. „Nehmen wir einmal an, dass ich Euch glaube. Was hält Euer Vater gegen Ihn in der Hand?"

„Das möchte ich lieber nicht sagen", murmelte sie. Allein schon darüber nachzudenken, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Dann denkt eine Weile darüber nach", erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich werde Euch ein Andermal fragen, Lady Grey. Oder wie immer Ihr heißen mögt."

„Swynford", antwortete sie leise.

Abermals blieb Cromwell stehen. „Was sagtet Ihr da?"

„Ihr habt mich schon richtig verstanden, mein Lord." Offenbar war das Gespräch für den Lordsiegelbewahrer doch noch nicht beendet, denn er winkte sie erneut zu sich.

„Ihr seid wirklich ein schlechtes Aushängeschild für Euren Herrn", wiederholte er seine Worte von vorhin. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass Ihr Euch in Zukunft besser anstellt, für Euren neuen Herrn."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

„Ich denke dennoch, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe."

Rose hatte gehofft, dass diese Worte eine andere Bedeutung haben mochten, doch Cromwell war sehr deutlich gewesen. Dafür, dass er ihr Geheimnis wahrte, erwartete er ebenfalls einige Gefälligkeiten. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie war zum Spielball zwischen dem Lordsiegelbewahrer und dem Herzog von Suffolk geworden. Wie hatte sie sich da nur hinein manövrieren lassen?

„Wisst Ihr, mit welcher Aufgabe der Herzog von Suffolk mich betraut hat?", fragte sie kühn. Vielleicht würde Cromwell erkennen, dass es ihr unmöglich war, zwei Herren zu dienen.

„Ich kann es mir denken."

„Dann sagt mir, wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Überlegt Euch etwas. Dann überlege ich mir die Sache mit Eurem Vater. Guten Abend, Lady Swynford."


	5. Im Schatten der Kirche

Rose hätte sich am liebsten geweigert, am nächsten Tag am Gottesdienst teilzunehmen, denn dort warteten sämtliche Herrschaften, die sie gerne nie wieder gesehen hätte und wenn, dann nur mit einem Schwert im Bauch. Doch sie konnte weder dem einen, noch dem anderen aus dem Weg gehen, sodass sie sich dazu zwang aufzustehen und sich von einer der Damen aus dem Haushalt des Herzogs beim Ankleiden helfen ließ, auch wenn sie das bequem selber gekonnt hätte. Margareth hieß die Dame und sie war zumindest sehr freundlich, obwohl ihre Herrin ihr kaum nette Worte über Rose mitgegeben hatte.

So ging sie an Margareths Seite zum Gottesdienst, nahm Platz neben dem Herzog von Suffolk und wartete. Nicht ohne den spöttischen Blick von Cromwell zu bemerken. Vor lauter Zorn vergaß sie zu atmen. Dieser anmaßende Reformer nahm doch wirklich am Gottesdienst teil.

„Ist Euch nicht wohl?", fragte Margareth zu ihrer Rechten. Sie hatte ihren schweren Atem bemerkt.

„Doch", hustete Rose.

Das Kleid mochte so hübsch sein, wie es wollte, mit all der französischen Spitze und dem wunderschönen Himmelblau, doch es nahm ihr den Atem und ließ sie unbeweglich erstarren.

Rose fühlte, wie ihr heiß und kalt wurde und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

„Wo wart ihr gestern so lange?", raunte der Herzog ihr zu.

„Ich habe das getan, was Ihr wolltet, Euer Gnaden. Ich habe mich mit dem Lordsiegelbewahrer bekannt gemacht."

Das war nicht gelogen und der Herzog von Suffolk konnte ihr Gesicht sowieso nicht ansehen, ohne sich respektlos vom Altar abzuwenden.

„Das ist gut", erwiderte er anerkennend. „Ich beginne Hoffnung für Euren Vater zu hegen."

„Geht vor die Tür. Ich lasse Euch entschuldigen. Ihr seht nicht gut aus", bat Margareth, die sah, wie Roses Gesicht die Farbe verlor. Die Dame knickste knapp vor dem Herzog, dann zog sie Rose am Arm hinaus.

Draußen lockerte sie die Schnüre am Kleid ihres Zöglings, während Rose sich auf eine kleine Bank fallen ließ.

„Geh rein, Margareth. Ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen die Messe verpasst", sagte sie dumpf.

Vor ihren Augen verschwamm der Innenhof der Kirche.

„Seid Ihr sicher?", fragte Margareth höflich, doch Rose winkte sie einfach davon.

Jetzt bloß nicht reden müssen. Ihre Aufregung kam nicht von einem zu eng geschnittenen Kleid, sondern von ihrer Situation. Am einfachsten wäre es, sie würde sich von der höchsten Zinne Hampton Courts stürzen, doch wie würde es dann ihrem Vater ergehen? Nein, das durfte sie nicht. Ihr Vater war der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden für sie. Doch egal wie sie sich drehte und wendete, sie fand keinen Ausweg. Hielt sie sich an Cromwell, so konnte es sein, dass sie mit ihm unterging, denn der Herzog von Suffolk verließ sich sicher nicht ausschließlich auf sie und andersherum begann der Herzog in der Gunst des Königs zu sinken. Wie schnell wäre sie, mit Cromwells Hilfe, entlarvt und vor Gericht gestellt? Und mit Cromwells neuerlichem Wissen, war auch das Schicksal ihres Vaters besiegelt. Sie hatte es ihm ja selbst gesagt.

Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf eine Eingebung.

„Ihr betet nicht in der Kirche?", fragte sie jemand.

Als Rose die Augen öffnete sah sie Cromwell, im hellen Sonnenlicht, vor sich stehen.

„Ich bete nicht", behauptete sie, auch wenn sie genau das getan hatte.

„Der Herzog wird hellauf begeistert sein, dass ich Euch nachgeeilt bin, also seid bisweilen unbesorgt um Euren Vater."

Das stimmte tatsächlich. Rose fühlte sich sogleich ein wenig besser.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Euch öfter in meiner Nähe haben, sonst hätte ich Euch nachher nichts mehr zum Handeln anzubieten und das wäre doch schade."

Rose verstand nicht recht, was er damit meinte. Es klang in ihren Ohren trotzdem bedrohlich. Oder bot er ihr gerade Hilfe an? Die Krähe war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie.

Sie stand auf. Der drohende Schatten der Kirche machte ihr Angst, während sie hier über Verrat und Intrigen sprach. Er schien ihren Gedanken gelesen zu haben und folgte ihr.

„Sagt mir, was wünscht Ihr von mir? Der Herzog hat mir durchaus klare Anweisungen gegeben, wohingegen ihr..."

Er ließ sie gar nicht aussprechen. „Ihr seid mein lebender Beweis für die Untreue des Herzogs. Er hintergeht den König mit dem, was er tut. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf meinen Beweis achtgeben. Hin und wieder erwarte ich Eure Aussagen wahrheitsgemäß und schriftlich. Sonst nichts. Es ist klüger, die Dinge seinen Lauf nehmen zu lassen, statt den König sofort damit zu überfallen."

„Und ihr habt keine Angst, dass ich es dem Herzog erzählen könnte?"

Cromwells Blick enthielt beinahe schon eine Herausforderung, die zu sagen schien: Trau dich doch.

„Was erzähle ich ihm also stattdessen?", fragte sie leise.

„Was Ihr wollt. Sagt ihm, dass ich Eure Gesellschaft genieße, ohne dass er sofort Erfolg erwarten könnte. Und lernt um Himmels Willen besser zu lügen, wenn Ihr euren Vater unter dieser Sonne noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen wollt."

„War das eine Drohung?"

„Ihr könnt es nehmen, wie Ihr wollt."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Margareth noch einmal aus der Kirche gekommen war, vermutlich um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", bemerkte Cromwell, „Auch sie wird ein Auge auf Euch haben. Ihr könntet Euch ihr anvertrauen."

Er sah nun eindeutig belustigt aus. Ein derartiges Theater schien ihm zu gefallen. Vermutlich war es von seinem Standpunkt aus ganz lustig mitanzusehen, denn der Lordsiegelbewahrer schien nicht ernstlich besorgt, ob des Umstands, dass man Intrigen gegen ihn spann.

Für Rose war es das nicht.

„Ich möchte einen Beweis dafür, dass mein Vater unversehrt ist", rief sie abrupt.

„Hat der Herzog Euch einen Beweis dafür gegeben?", erwiderte er kühl.

„Nein."

„Dann tue ich es auch nicht."

Von nun an verbrachte Rose jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde in den Räumen des Lordsiegelbewahrers, doch niemals in seinen privaten Gemächern, von denen der Herzog sagte, dass sie der Schlüssel zu allem seien, dort musste er zwangsläufig seine ketzerischen Schriften aufbewahren, seine privaten Messen feiern und all das andere lutheranische Zeug haben, das ihn als Ketzer oder Verräter überführen könnte.

Stattdessen saß sie auf der Terrasse vor seinen Gemächern, oder in einem der Empfangszimmer, wo es nichts dergleichen gab. Meistens verbrachte sie die Zeit allein, oder mit einem seiner Bediensteten, der scheinbar darauf eingeschworen war, kein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen, so oft sie sich auch bemühte. Dort saß sie, ohne dass man ihr eine Erfrischung anbot und blieb so lange, bis der Bedienstete sie bat zu gehen.

Währenddessen frohlockten der Herzog und seine Kameraden, bestürmten sie mit allerhand ungebührlichen Fragen, die sie nicht beantwortete, während sie immer wieder betonte, dass derzeit noch kein Erfolg zu verzeichnen war. Offenbar hielten die drei es dennoch für einen großen Erfolg, dass sie überhaupt eingeladen wurde. Hätten die Herren gewusst, dass Cromwell meistens nicht einmal im selben Raum war, hätte das ganz anders ausgesehen.

An einem Freitagabend nahm Cromwell tatsächlich einmal neben ihr auf der Terrasse Platz und starrte mit ihr in die Hitze der Gärten von Hampton Court.

„Es ist ziemlich langweilig bei Euch", wagte sie sich vor.

„Ich lade Euch auch nicht zu Eurer Belustigung ein", versetzte er schlecht gelaunt. „Und zu meiner auch nicht."

„Ich fürchte, der Herzog erwartet bald ein wenig mehr von mir", sagte sie, seine schlechte Laune ignorierend.

„Denkt Euch etwas aus."

„Vielleicht sollte es etwas sein, das auch für ihn sichtbar ist."

Cromwell schnaubte. „Die Sache wird langsam lästig."

Rose schwieg, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu erzürnen. So schlecht gelaunt hatte sie ihn niemals erlebt, es ging zwar immer eine unausgesprochene Bedrohung von ihm aus, doch die war stets subtil und für einen Außenstehenden niemals bemerkbar. Jetzt hätte ein Blinder auf zehn Metern Entfernung sagen können, dass Cromwell übellaunig und reizbar war. Offenbar war etwas vorgefallen, was er ihr kaum verraten würde.

Er schien sich nun zu besinnen, denn sein Gesicht zeigte nun keinen Zorn mehr, sondern seine beständige Maske, die von Wohlwollen bis hin zu Hass alles sein konnte.

„Vielleicht wäre es klug, heute Abend nicht in Eure Gemächer zurückzukehren. Ihr könnt im Gästezimmer der verstorbenen Königin nächtigen. Dort geht niemals jemand hin, sodass keiner bemerken wird, wo ihr des Nachts wart."

Rose war froh, dass er nicht doch auf die Idee kam, die Erwartungen des Herzogs zu erfüllen. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, ob sie es über sich gebracht hätte.

„Der Herzog von Suffolk hat ein paar Freunde, nicht wahr? Wie lauten Ihre Namen?"

„Edward Seymour und Francis Bryan", beraubte Rose sie verbal ihrer Titel. Solchen Leuten sollte es verboten sein, sich Sir zu schimpfen.

„Erstaunlich", murmelte er.

Worüber er sich erstaunte, war Rose ein Rätsel.

Dann wechselte Cromwell das Thema. „Bei der nächsten Festlichkeit werde ich darauf achten, dass sich Eure Lage verbessert."

Rose wusste, dass auch dieses Schwert zwei Schneiden hatte. Alles an Cromwell hatte zwei Seiten.

„Das ist nett", erwiderte sie höflich.

Er winkte ab. „Notwendig."

„Der Herzog hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt", sagte Rose.

Und davon waren bereits zwei Wochen ins Land gegangen.

„Wie lautet es?"

„Zwei Monate."

Er schien zurückzurechnen, vom ersten Tag an, da er sie gesehen hatte. „Mehr als genug Zeit."

„Was tut Ihr, wenn der Herzog meinen Vater in der Zwischenzeit zur Rechenschaft zieht?", gab sie zu bedenken. „Dann habt Ihr überhaupt nichts mehr gegen mich in der Hand."


	6. Zerschlagenes Vertrauen

Cromwell zeigte ein freudloses Lächeln. „Aber natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe Euch. Das reicht vollkommen. Allerdings weiß ich, dass Ihr euch mehr Mühe gebt, solange Euer Vater noch lebt."

„Ihr scheint einiges über ihn zu wissen", sagte sie leise. Er hatte nur ihren Familiennamen gehört und wusste bereits genug, um sich auf dieses Geschäft einzulassen.

„Womit hat er sich in die Hand des Herzogs begeben?"

„Er hat getrunken", antwortete Rose ehrlich, denn Cromwell bemerkte, im Gegensatz zum Herzog, immer, wenn sie log. „Er hat geprahlt, als er mit Freunden im Gasthaus war. Das Haus Lancaster, Thronfolge, sucht Euch etwas aus. Jemand, der ihm nicht wohlgesinnt wäre, hätte ihn augenblicklich des Hochverrats bezichtigen können. Einer der Männer des Herzogs hörte ihn. Es war nur dummes Gerede, er ist ein alter Mann und er liebt seinen König."

„Hm", machte Cromwell.

Rose hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie sich besser rechtfertigen, damit der Lordsiegelbewahrer sie verstand. „Mein Vater ist dem König treu. Er billigt alles, was er tut. Sogar des Königs große Sache hieß er gut. Als ich, in kindlichem Stolz, behauptete, der König dürfe sich nicht scheiden lassen, weil es so in der Bibel steht, da schlug er mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und fragte mich, wie ich mir anmaßen könnte, des Königs Handeln zu hinterfragen. Auch meinen Bruder schlug er, weil er mich hatte reden lassen und mir zugehört hatte. Danach nahm er uns den Schwur ab, niemals mehr das Wort des Königs in Frage zu stellen, solange wir unter seinem Dach leben."

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass es in der Bibel steht?"

Cromwell stellte merkwürdige Fragen.

Rose sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich plapperte damals nur nach, was man überall hörte, wenn meine Mutter mich auf den Markt mitnahm."

Ein wenig schien er über diese Antwort enttäuscht zu sein.

„Eure Mutter?", fuhr er fort.

„Ist tot, mein Lord", entgegnete sie gelassen. „Es ging ihr die letzten Jahre nicht sehr gut. Sie hat den Tod ihres Bruders nie überwunden."

„Euer Freund, der Herzog, kann Euren Vater also als Hochverräter hinrichten lassen", fasste er die Situation zusammen. „Und er tut es nicht, wenn Ihr helft, mich zu stürzen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie.

Rose schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als Cromwell laut zu lachen begann. „Euer Herzog ist ausnehmend dumm."

„Würdet Ihr wohl aufhören, darüber zu lachen?" rief sie zornig. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass man so nicht mit dem Lordsiegelbewahrer sprach und sie verstummte.

„Er sollte anfangen, seine Spione fürstlich zu entlohnen, statt auf die Verzweifelten zu setzen. Damit wäre ihm, gottlob, besser gedient."

„Es ist, wie es ist", entgegnete Rose. „Wir drehen uns im Kreis."

„Ich glaube wir tun gut daran, wenn wir Euch bald einmal dem König näher vorstellen. Er geht oft auf die Beiz in letzter Zeit. Ihr werdet mich und ihn begleiten."

„Mit Verlaub, welchen Nutzen hat das?"

„Der König sollte Euch näher kennenlernen, damit er Eurem unbedingt ehrenhaften Wort Gehör schenken kann. Was denkt Ihr, was er mit Anschuldigungen macht, die von einer Dame kommen, die äußerst zwielichtig behaftet ist? Noch dazu, wenn sie seinen Günstling betreffen?"

„Ihr meint, ich selbst soll den Herzog von Suffolk anklagen?"

„Ihn, Bryan und Seymour, korrekt."

Rose schwieg eine Weile. Ihr wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, sich näher mit dem König bekanntmachen zu müssen. Ob Cromwell ähnliche Hintergedanken dabei hatte, wie der Herzog von Suffolk sie gehabt hatte?

Wieder las er ihre Gedanken. „Was ist schon die Jungfernschaft, gegen ein ehrbares Leben? Mit Eurem Vater?"

„Das ist widerwärtig. Ganz ähnlich hat der Herzog von Suffolk gesprochen, wisst Ihr das?"

Cromwell lachte abermals. „Dann hätte er mir ein hübscheres Mädchen schicken sollen."

Rose knirschte böse mit den Zähnen, eine Angewohnheit, die sie noch in Teufels Küche bringen würde, wenn man den Worten ihrer verstorbenen Mutter Glauben schenken sollte. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nie einen Verehrer gehabt. Was konnte sie dazu, dass ihr Teint nicht so vornehm blass war und ihr Haar zu schwarz, als das es noch als modisch gegolten hätte? Die schrägen grünen Augen blickten ein wenig zu kühl, die schmalen Lippen waren nicht so attraktiv, wie sie bei anderen Damen waren, aber dennoch gab es keinem dieser Herren das Recht, jedes Mal darauf herum zu hacken.

Und wann immer sie ein wenig Vertrauen zu Cromwell fasste, zerschlug er es förmlich mit Vergnügen.

„Ihr seid viel zu vertrauensselig. Kein Wunder, dass der Herzog so schnell die Fäden in der Hand halten konnte."

„Mag sein", entgegnete sie einsilbig.

„Aber ich mag Euren gesunden Zorn", flüsterte er beinahe. „Bisweilen gute Nacht, Lady Grey."

Damit stand er auf und verschwand in seinen Gemächern. Rose musste selbst hinausfinden.

Als Rose am nächsten Tag, verstohlen, wie eine Frau, die ihren Mann betrog, in ihr Gemach huschte, war niemand da, nicht einmal Margareth. Vermutlich hatte der Herzog von Suffolk wissen wollen, wo sie über Nacht gewesen war.

Auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch lag ein Brief und darunter ein modisch geschnittenes Reitkleid. Cromwell musste seine Drohung wahrgemacht haben, das war unverkennbar die Einladung zur Beiz.

Überflüssig, seinen Brief zu lesen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und hastig ließ sie den Brief in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden.

Margareth trat ein und lächelte beinahe schelmisch.

„Lady Grey!", rief sie fröhlich. „Ich habe mich schon um Euch gesorgt. Wo wart Ihr denn heute Nacht?"

Rose merkte, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, obwohl sie gar nichts getan hatte. Gut. Umso glaubwürdiger würde Margareth dem Herzog berichten können. Oder Sir Francis, von dem sie den Verdacht hatte, dass er das Lager mit Margareth teilte.

Margareth, die das alles für ein Spiel zu halten schien, kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Aber Lady Grey", sagte sie in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Erst zwei Wochen am Hof und schon ein Verehrer."

Rose grinste dümmlich vor sich hin und machte eine Miene, die zu einer ertappten Frau hoffentlich passte.

„Helft Ihr mir mit meinen Haaren? Ich bin zur Jagdgesellschaft seiner Majestät eingeladen worden."

Margareth erbleichte. „Das ist nicht Euer ernst."

Rose lächelte verlegen. „Doch."

„Ein wunderschönes Kleid", erwiderte ihre geborgte Zofe und beugte sich über Cromwells „Geschenk". „Das stammt nicht vom Herzog, habe ich recht?"

„Nein", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Das ist ein Geschenk."

Ihre Zofe grinste nun noch unverhohlener, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und eilte dann ins Vorzimmer, um nach ein paar passenden Accessoires für ihre Haare zu suchen.

So fand sich Rose knappe zehn Minuten in einem grau blauen Reitkleid wieder, dass sie blasser erscheinen ließ, als sie war. Ein paar weiße Handschuhe und eine große Spange in den Haaren vervollständigten ihre Garderobe. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie einen unauffälligen Blick auf Cromwells Brief geworfen und ihn sicher verstaut, sodass Margareth ihn nicht finden konnte, auch wenn es darin nicht viel zu lesen gab, außer der Einladung und der Uhrzeit.

„Beeilt Euch, Lady Grey", rief Margareth und reichte ihr ein Paar Stiefel. „Ich bin sicher, dass der König nicht gerne auf Euch wartet."

Sie nickte hastig, schlüpfte in die Stiefel und wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter eilen, als ihre geborgte Zofe sie zurückhielt.

„Aber sagt, es war doch nicht der König, bei dem Ihr heute Nacht..."

Rose lachte laut auf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Rose genoss es, den warmen Tag unter freiem Himmel zu verbringen, seit langem hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Ihr Pferd, eine feingliedrige Stute, war rittig und angenehm bequem, sie war die einzige Dame in der Gesellschaft und es tat ihr wohl, wenn die Herren ausschließlich freundlich mit ihr sprachen, denn außer Cromwell war niemand hier in diese Verflechtungen verwickelt, sie sahen in ihr eine tugendhafte Dame, die man nur mit besten Manieren ansprach.

Cromwell hüllte sich an diesem warmen Sommertag in Schweigen, er beachtete sie kaum, als wolle er dem König demonstrieren: „Ich habe sie für Euch eingeladen, nicht für mich." Dennoch hatte er ja irgendwie ihre Anwesenheit erklären müssen.

Sie versuchte den düsteren Cromwell aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und erfreute sich am Federkleid der Falken und anderer Greifvögel. Sie hatte nie welche aus der Nähe gesehen.

„Ihr habt keine Furcht vor Ihnen, oder Lady Grey?"

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte der König sein Pferd gezügelt und sich zu ihr gesellt.

„Nein, Euer Majestät", brachte sie hervor. „Ich schaue sie gern an."

„Es sind majestätische Tiere", plauderte er munter mit ihr. „Aber die meisten Damen finden daran kein Vergnügen. Sie empfinden Mitleid mit ihrer Beute und wollen beim Töten nicht zugegen sein."

„Das macht mir nichts", erwiderte sie und das war die Wahrheit.

Rose hatte mehrfach im Haus ihrer Eltern beim Töten eines Tieres zugesehen. Sie wusste dass es notwendig war und es schreckte sie nicht. Konnte es sein, dass die wohlbehüteten Adelsdamen das nicht wussten?

Sie betrachtete den König eine Weile. Wie jemand, der gerade dem Wahnsinn entgangen war, so hatte man es ihr erzählt, wirkte er nicht gerade, jedoch auch nicht wie jemand der wirklich glücklich war. Er schien in einem merkwürdigen Zwischenreich zu wohnen, das nur er betreten konnte.

Der König winkte Cromwell an seine Seite.

„Habt Ihr nach Holbein geschickt, wie ich es befohlen habe?"

„Ja, Euer Majestät", antwortete er.

Die Lippen des Königs kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Dann kümmert Euch darum, dass er seine Aufgabe nach bestem Wissen erfüllt."

Augenblicklich trieb er sein Pferd voran und Rose war allein an Cromwells Seite.

„Schade", murmelte der Lordsiegelbewahrer.

„Wie?"

„Es scheint nicht, dass er besonderen Gefallen an Euch findet. Das hätte die Sache vereinfacht. Der König entscheidet sich stets schnell."

„Und nun?", fragte sie ein wenig hilflos.

„Nur Geduld, freut euch lieber daran, dass Ihr den Herzog so gekonnt hinters Licht führen könnt und das, obwohl Ihr selbst eine bemitleidenswerte Spionin seid. Wir gastieren heute Nacht in Wolf Hall, vielleicht überrascht Euch der König noch."

Abrupt verschwand der Lordsiegelbewahrer von ihrer Seite und reihte sich neben dem König ein, der ihn offenbar gerufen hatte.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich angeregt, dann schüttelte Cromwell mehrfach den Kopf, beinahe entrüstet. Eigentlich hätte sie sich freuen sollen, dass auch der Lordsiegelbewahrer nicht immer Recht behielt und jeder seiner Pläne ein Erfolg war. Leider hing davon jedoch im schlimmsten Fall ihr Leben ab.

Nach einer Weile ließ Cromwell sich wieder zu ihr zurückfallen und blieb bis zur Einkehr in Wolf Hall bei ihr, wenn auch äußerst schweigsam.

Verwundert nahm sie die Hand, die er ihr reichte, als sie im Innenhof von Wolf Hall vom Pferd steigen wollte, jedoch ließ die Berührung sie erschaudern. Allerdings nicht so, wie eine Jungfrau das bei ihrem Verehrer tat. Eher wie jemand, der die Hand seines Henkers flüchtig berührte, in dem Wissen, dass diese Hand ihn gleich richten würde.

Als sie ihn ein wenig ratlos ansah, raunte er ihr zu: „Der Herzog hat ein Auge auf Euch, auch wenn Ihr es vielleicht nicht bemerkt habt."

Der König war mit seinen Dienern bereits vorausgeeilt, als könne er es kaum erwarten, Wolf Hall zu betreten. In der Dunkelheit erkannte sie nur die Grundmauern des Anwesens. Ein geschichtsträchtiger Ort, das wusste Rose. Hier hatte der König die Königin Jane kennengelernt. Warum er es ausgerechnet jetzt besuchen wollte, war ihr schleierhaft, aber wer kannte schon die Gedanken eines Königs?

„Kommt", murmelte er und sie folgte ihm in das düstere Gemäuer. „Der König will sich zurückziehen."

Rose wusste nicht, ob das implizierte, dass er sich mit IHR zurückziehen wollte, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung geleitete Cromwell sie nur die Treppe hinauf und führte sie über die Schwelle eines behaglichen kleinen Gemachs, das Ausblick auf den Park von Wolf Hall bot, der im Dämmerlicht merkwürdig zwielichtig wirkte.

„Ich werde Euch eine kurze Zeit Gesellschaft leisten und dann verschwinden", sagte er, als er die Tür verschlossen hatte. „Das sollte den Herzog beruhigen."

Was sollte sie darauf erwidern?

Es war angenehm kühl in den Gemächern, jedoch so dunkel, dass Rose gerne eine Kerze angezündet hätte, doch Cromwell verharrte schweigend in seinem Lehnstuhl, sodass sie nicht mehr wagte, als sich ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle niederzulassen.

„Es funktioniert nicht alles so, wie Ihr es wolltet, oder?", riet sie ins Blaue hinein und betete, dass er nicht wieder so zornig werden würde wie gestern.

„Nein", gab er zu. „Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn der König Euch mehr gemocht hätte. Er fand Euch recht angenehm. Mehr aber auch nicht."

„Vielleicht angenehm genug, als dass er sich an mich erinnert, wenn ich den Herzog von Suffolk des Verrats beschuldige." Auch wenn ihr selbst mehr als mulmig zu Mute war, so wollte sie das gerne glauben.

„Denkt nicht, dass sich all dies nur um Euch dreht, Rose."

Sie horchte auf. Er hatte sie nie beim Vornamen genannt. Vielleicht war er es leid geworden, sie als Lady anzusprechen, die sie ja gar nicht war. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich wohler, wenn jemand Rose zu ihr sagte.

„Und worum dann?"

„Das soll nicht Eure Sorge sein. Tut Ihr, was ich Euch aufgetragen habe. Um mehr sollt Ihr Euch nicht bemühen."

Eine Weile verharrten sie schweigend im Dämmerlicht.

„Zuletzt hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Euch mein Fall amüsiert", sagte Rose nach einer Weile. „Aber nun scheint das nicht mehr so zu sein."

„Nein. Weil ich mit anderen Dingen zu tun habe, die dringender sind, als die Lächerlichkeiten, die der Herzog und seine Kumpane planen. Ich könnte Euch problemlos dahin zurückschicken, wo ihr hergekommen seid, Eure zwei Monate würden ablaufen, Euer Vater würde bis dahin zweifellos vor Gericht gestellt worden sein und Euch hätte man geschickt irgendwohin verheiratet, wo Ihr keinen Ärger mehr machen könnt. Vielleicht ist das tatsächlich die Lösung für alles."

Angstvoll hörte sie seine Worte.

„Aber bedenkt, dass Ihr ohne mich dem Herzog kein Bein mehr stellen könnt", versuchte sie ihn von ihrer Wichtigkeit zu überzeugen.

„Dennoch behalte ich mir vor, genau das zu tun, sollten andere Dinge mich drängen."

„Nun, dann seid Ihr kein Ehrenmann", versetzte sie.

Er lachte über sie. „Natürlich, _Lady_. Ihr seid nicht wichtig und das wisst Ihr auch. Seid doch keine Närrin, die das nicht einsehen kann."

Die Furcht übermannte Rose. Wann immer es einem dieser Herren gefiel, dann hatte ihr Vater sein Leben verwirkt. Was hatte sie Gott getan, dass er sie derartig bestrafte?

„Ich denke das reicht", sagte er und erhob sich abrupt. „Geleitet mich zur Tür, wie es sich für eine Geliebte geziemt." Das Wort „Geliebte" sprach er ähnlich geringschätzig aus, wie das Wort „Lady."

Wie ein Geist folgte sie dem Lordsiegelbewahrer durch den Raum und wartete, bis er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel.

Cromwell wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Dann tat er etwas Eigenartiges: Er küsste ihre Hand, als sei sie tatsächlich eine Lady.


	7. Den Spieß umdrehen

„Wenn ich es Euch doch sage, er nimmt mich niemals mit in seine Privatgemächer!"

Rose kam es vor, als dauerte die Befragung bereits Stunden. Ihr war heiß und liebend gern hätte sie die Hitze des Palasts gegen einen Tag am Fluss getauscht.

„Dann gebt Ihr Euch wohl nur nicht die richtige Mühe", sagte Seymour gelangweilt. „Eure Zeit läuft ab."

„Es ist noch genügend Zeit", behauptete Rose, mehr als selbstsicher.

„Ihr empfindet doch keine Skrupel, oder?", fragte Bryan amüsiert.

Sie machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und sprach nur das Wort, dass der Herzog von Suffolk so hasste: „Reformator."

Der Herzog schien über ihre Reaktion erfreut, denn er nickte beifällig, während sie Seymour im Verdacht hatte, tatsächlich Lutheraner zu sein, jedenfalls mehr als Cromwell. Sie sprach selten über religiöse Zwistigkeiten und er besuchte die Messe nicht seltener als manch anderer am Hof.

„Fünf Wochen habt ihr noch", stimmte der Herzog ihr zu, vermutlich um sie in ihrem Bemühen zu bestärken, aber auch zu tätscheln, denn immerhin hatte sie noch einmal verdeutlicht, dass sie Cromwell hasste.

Allerdings kam sie nicht umhin, dem Lordsiegelbewahrer im Stillen zuzustimmen, dass der Herzog und seine Bande sich durchaus dilettantisch anstellten. Er hätte sie bei ihren Worten bereits ausgelacht und den Raum verlassen. Das tat er immer, wenn sie log und er merkte es auch immer.

„Macht mir doch einen schlauen Vorschlag, warum er mich ausschließlich in seinen privaten Gemächern treffen sollte", entgegnete sie kühn. Hin und wieder wagte sie es mittlerweile, den hohen Herren ein paar patzigere Antworten zu geben. Manchmal nahmen sie sie lachend hin, Sir Francis stieg gerne auf dieses Spiel ein und der Herzog zeigte sich hin und wieder amüsiert, nur Seymour der humorlose Hund, tat es nicht.

Dennoch war es nicht verkehrt, auch diese drei bei Laune zu halten und die waren weitaus einfacher zu besänftigen, als der Lordsiegelbewahrer.

„Was tut er, wenn er mit Euch alleine ist?", fragte Bryan begierig.

„Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken?", versetzte sie beleidigt und behauptete schnell: „Das was ein Mann eben mit einer Frau tut."

Das schien ihm tatsächlich zu genügen, denn er nahm einen Schluck Bier und grinste selbstzufrieden in sich hinein.

„Ist er ein Mann der Extravaganzen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Aber meine liebe Lady Grey, Ihr wisst doch sicher was ich meine", lachte Bryan.

Das musste am Alkohol liegen, die drei wurden immer besonders unflätig, wenn sie getrunken hatten und Sir Francis war der Schlimmste von ihnen.

„Natürlich", log sie und überlegte, was ihr Margareth über ihre Liebschaft mit einem der Höflinge erzählt hatte. Da war von Seidenschals und Masken die Rede.

„So?", hakte Sir Francis nach.

„Wenn es Euch so sehr interessiert, geht und fragt ihn selber. Vielleicht hat er auch etwas für die griechische Liebe übrig, dann könnt Ihr es aus erster Hand erfahren."

Den Faustschlag sah Rose noch kommen, doch danach tanzten Sterne vor ihren Augen und sie fühlte, dass ihre Lippe blutete. Mit ihren Ohren schien etwas nicht zu stimmen, denn sie verstand nicht, was um sie herum gesprochen wurde. Lag sie auf dem Boden? Sie hatte doch eben noch auf einem Hocker gesessen...

„Das wird Ihr eine Lehre sein." Die Stimme von Sir Francis bebte vor Zorn. „Eine Dirne mit losem Mundwerk, wirklich Euer Gnaden, Respekt für die da."

Vermutlich zeigte er gerade auf sie.

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass er sie überhaupt noch zu sich bittet, wenn sie ihn auch so behandelt, würde es mich kaum wundern, wenn er sie noch vor Ablauf der Frist nicht mehr sehen will."

„Beruhigt Euch", bat der Herzog von Suffolk. „Sie hat Ihre Lektion gelernt. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie Euch nie wieder derartig respektlos anspricht."

Stöhnend kam Rose zu sich.

„Seid Ihr immer noch hier?", herrschte Seymour sie an. „Seht zu, dass Ihr zu Eurem Stelldichein kommt."

Taumelnd verließ sie die Gemächer des Herzogs.

Als Rose Cromwells Räumlichkeiten betrat, war es fast wie an jedem Tag: Er war nicht da. Der übliche Diener geleitete sie hinaus auf die Terrasse, aber sein Blick entging ihr nicht. Fragend sah er sie an, seine Augen blieben an der verletzten Lippe hängen und dann verschwand er im Inneren der Gemächer.

Dankbar ließ Rose sich im Sessel zurück sinken und betastete ihr Gesicht. Ihre rechte Wange schmerzte und als sie sich über die Lippe wischte, klebte Blut an ihren Hände. Ein Glück, dass der Lordsiegelbewahrer sie so nicht gesehen hatte. Sie wusste selbst nicht recht warum, aber es war ihr unangenehm, ihm so unter die Augen zu treten.

Doch diese Bitte wurde ihr nicht erfüllt, der Diener hatte seinen Herrn geholt.

Erstaunt betrachtete der Lordsiegelbewahrer sie und als sie nicht antwortete, schien er sich selbst die Antwort zu geben.

„Hatte ich Euch nicht gebeten, Euer Temperament ein wenig zu zügeln?"

„Nein", sagte sie, denn das hatte er tatsächlich nicht. „Ihr sagtet, Ihr mögt meinen gesunden Zorn."

Er seufzte, doch die Geste war nicht bedauernd gemeint. Eher hielt er sie für hoffnungslos.

„Euch sollte bewusst sein, dass die Gesundheit Eures Vaters vom Wohlwollen von mittlerweile vier Personen abhängt."

Rose hätte am liebsten Aufgeschrien. Als wenn sie das nicht wüsste! Um nichts anderes drehten sich ihre Gedanken. Ihr Benehmen entsprang ihrer Verzweiflung, nicht ihrer Aufmüpfigkeit.

Im Studierzimmer hörte Rose Schritte, dann verlangte jemand hektisch nach dem Lordsiegelbewahrer. Rose sah dabei zu, wie er sich langsam von ihr entfernte, der ungebetene Gast sollte ja nicht denken, er erwarte ihn freudig oder ließe sich gerne von ihm stören. So gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile.

Sie hörte ein paar zusammenhangslose Worte, den Rest verstand sie nicht. Vielleicht war auch irgendetwas mit ihren Ohren nicht mehr in Ordnung und ihr Kopf schmerzte auch fürchterlich.

Als Cromwell endlich wieder zurückkehrte, hatte sich seine Laune nicht gebessert. Er bedachte sie immer noch mit demselben mitleidigen Blick und... ja, was noch?

„Ich könnte einen Schluck Wein vertragen", murmelte sie, auch wenn er ihr noch nie etwas zu trinken angeboten hatte.

Tatsächlich griff er nach der Karaffe und reichte sie ihr. Das war merkwürdig, das tat er normalerweise nicht. Wenn sie einen Wunsch äußerte, ignorierte er ihn in der Regel vollkommen.

Dankbar griff Rose nach dem Gefäß und schenkte sich selbst ein, was sie aber kurz darauf bitterlich bereute. Der Wein brannte in der Wunde an ihrer Lippe.

Er musste es ihr wohl angesehen haben, denn er sagte: „Schmerz vergeht."

„Hoffentlich", entgegnete sie düster.

„Das tut er, lasst Euch das gesagt sein."

„Ihr habt sicher oft Schmerzen", knurrte sie, „weil Euch Euer Gewissen plagt. Jemand wie Ihr hat sicherlich viel zu beichten und zu bereuen."

„Was mich und mein Gewissen angeht, Lady Grey", da war er wieder, dieser verhasste Unterton, „so geht das nur mich etwas an."

Dann reichte er ihr ein zusammengerolltes Pergament und stand auf, um nach drinnen zu gehen. „Ich hoffe dieser Schmerz vergeht auch. Euer Vater ist vor zwei Tagen verstorben."

„Nein", flüsterte Rose tonlos. Angsterfüllt rollte sie das Pergament auseinander und überflog es. „Nein, nein, nein!", stammelte sie.

Wie war das nur möglich? Ihr Vater war doch ein gesunder Mann in den besten Jahren! Der Herzog! Er musste es getan haben. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie machte sich dieses Mal nicht mehr die Mühe, sie verstohlen wegzuwischen. Vergessen war Cromwell, der hinter ihr lauerte. Hilflos faltete sie das Pergament in ihren Händen auf und wieder zu. Das durfte nicht sein!

Sie verstand die Worte nicht, die auf dem blassen Pergament prangten.

„Wie?", fragte sie heiser.

Cromwell war nicht fortgegangen.

„Das Schweißfieber wütet in weiten Teilen Englands. Er hat sich wohl angesteckt", erklärte er, als spräche er mit einem ziemlich dummen Kind, die Stimme bar aller Freundlichkeit.

„Aber...", versuchte sie einzuwerfen, doch die Stimme versagte ihr.

Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Schoss und begann hemmungslos zu Schluchzen. Sie wusste, dass er immer noch an der Tür stand und ihr dabei zusah. Ein besserer Christ hätte wenigstens ihren Verlust bedauert und Anteil genommen, so viel war klar. Der Lordsiegelbewahrer hatte das offensichtlich nicht nötig.

„Woher wisst Ihr davon?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich ein wenig gefangen hatte.

„Glaubt Ihr, dass ich Ihn unbeobachtet gelassen habe? Ich muss immer wieder über Eure Dummheit staunen."

Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, sie in ihrem Schmerz noch so zu beleidigen?

„Was seid Ihr nur für ein Schuft! Ihr seid nicht einmal ein Christenmensch!", schrie sie völlig außer sich.

Ungerührt sah er ihr beim Toben zu, als sie das Pergament zerriss und ihren Lehnstuhl zur Seite trat.

„Jetzt habt Ihr nichts mehr, um mich unter Druck zu setzen. Und der Herzog genau so wenig. Von Euch muss ich mir gar nichts mehr bieten lassen. Denn mein Vater ist tot! Und das ist Eure schuld!" Bei diesen Worten trampelte sie auf den Fetzen des Pergaments herum.

„Ihr seid eine gottlose, niederträchtige Krähe, die sich am Leib anderer labt. Alles was man über Euch sagt, ist die Wahrheit. Zur Hölle fahren sollt Ihr!"

Sie raffte ihre Röcke und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

„Ach, Lady Swynford", sagte er ruhig, als sie bereits die Tür zum äußeren Gemach erreicht hatte. „Da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit."

„So?", rief sie wütend. „Was denn?"

In aller Seelenruhe kramte er ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Rose las nur ein Wort dieses Dokuments, doch es reichte, um ihr einen neuerlichen Schlag zu verpassen. „Haftbefehl", stand da.

„Betrug, Verrat, sucht Euch etwas aus, Lady _Grey_. Hochverrat kommt vielleicht noch hinzu, wenn man Euch eine Komplizenschaft zu Eurem Vater nachweist, den man gewiss auch posthum zum Hochverräter deklarieren kann."

Mit glasigem Blick starrte Rose auf das Pergament, das ihren Namen führte und dann hinauf zu Cromwell, der das Schriftstück nun wieder in seiner Tasche verstaute.

„Ihr werdet weiterhin zu den Treffen mit dem Herzog gehen. Und danach werdet Ihr mir wortgetreu niederschreiben, was dort besprochen wurde. Und hütet Euch davor, dem Herzog mitzuteilen, dass Euer Vater verstorben ist. Denn von da an, wird der Herzog Euch nicht mehr benötigen und Euch entfernen lassen."

„Mein Lord, darf ich jetzt bitte gehen?", flehte sie regelrecht.

Rose wollte nur weg von diesem Mann, weg von allem, am liebsten in eine stille Kammer, wo sie hemmungslos weinen durfte, ohne dass ihr jemand zuredete.

„Nein", antwortete der Lordsiegelbewahrer unbarmherzig und bedeutete ihr, wieder auf die Terrasse zu gehen. „Ich kann Euch schlecht so draußen herumlaufen lassen, alle Welt weiß mittlerweile, dass Ihr in meinen Gemächern ein und ausgeht."

„Ist das Eure einzige Sorge?", knurrte sie und betastete noch einmal ihre Wange, die sich eigentümlich taub anfühlte.

„Setzt Euch wieder", überging er ihre Frage.

Rose fühlte sich schrecklich müde, als sie sich abermals in den Sessel fallen ließ, der durch ihren Wutausbruch ein wenig schief stand.

„Erzählt mir etwas von Eurem Vater."

„Warum?"

„Tut es einfach."

Das schmerzte weit mehr, als alles, was er ihr bisher angetan hatte. Wollte er noch ein wenig den Finger in die Wunde legen?

„Er war ein fürsorglicher Mann", murmelte sie nach einer Weile. „Er hat mich und meine Schwestern nie anders behandelt als seine Söhne."

„Was ist mit Euren Schwestern und Brüdern?"

„Meine Schwestern sind tot, von meinen Brüdern ist auch nur noch einer übrig und der ist nach Irland gegangen, um sein Glück zu machen."

„Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr ihm schreiben", warf er ein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht einmal wohin ich schreiben sollte."

Rose nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein, der die pochenden Schmerzen ein wenig vertrieb. Mittlerweile brannte er auch nicht mehr an ihrer Lippe, sondern verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme.

In den Gärten von Hampton Court war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden und Motten flatterten um die Fackeln.

„Warum hat Euer Vater Euch nicht schon lange verheiratet?"

„Ich glaube er wollte nicht gern alleine sein, nachdem mein Bruder fort war und meine Mutter starb. Das stört mich aber nicht."

„So? Ich dachte es gäbe kein größeres Glück für eine Frau, als zu heiraten und ihr eigener Herr in einem eigenen Heim zu sein."

„Ihr stellt merkwürdige Fragen, mein Lord."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Nein. Ich lenke Euch ab."

„Wovon?"

Augenblicklich schwand das Lächeln wieder. „Ich dachte wir wären darin übereingekommen, dass Ihr Euch nicht mehr dumm stellt. Was nützt Ihr mir noch, wenn Ihr in Eurer Trauer zergeht?"

Rose zog es vor, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. Sie fühlte sich schläfrig und ausgebrannt. So ließ sie Cromwell seine Fragen stellen, auch wenn sie glaubte, jede davon reiße eine neue Wunde in ihr Herz.

„Wart Ihr jemals wütend auf Euren Vater?", plauderte er mit ihr, als sei gar nichts vorgefallen.

„Natürlich. Mein Bruder schnitzte mir einmal ein paar Figuren, das sollten wohl Ritter sein... James war nicht der Geschickteste, aber sie gehörten nun einmal mir. Ich ließ sie auf dem Küchentisch liegen und mein Vater, der dachte ich hätte nur ein paar Äste mit in die Wohnung gebracht, warf sie achtlos ins Kaminfeuer."

Als sie über diese Situation nachdachte, musste sie gegen ihren Willen lachen. Wie böse sie auf ihren Vater gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm gedroht, wütend ihre kleine Faust geschwungen und zwei Tage hatte sie das Essen verweigert, aus Wut über Vaters gedankenlose Tat. Aber er war fort. Genau wie die geschnitzten Soldaten des Bruders. Sie schwieg abrupt, denn die Erkenntnis traf sie hart: Ihr Vater war nicht mehr da.


	8. So lange es eben dauert

Die Zeit rann Rose nun zwischen den Fingern hindurch, doch es hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, ihr Vater war fort. Sie gab sich redlich Mühe, sich so wie immer zu benehmen, vor allem bei ihren, inzwischen immer seltener werdenden, Treffen mit dem Herzog von Suffolk. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, argwöhnisch beobachtet zu werden, als schöpften die drei Herren Verdacht, doch dann tat sie es als Einbildung ab. Sie wussten gewiss auch, dass ihr Vater bereits verstorben war, doch sie hüteten sich, es ihr zu sagen. Ein klein wenig amüsierte es sie, wenn sie daran dachte, was am letzten Tag des Ultimatums geschehen würde, doch der Gedanke wurde jedes Mal übermannt vom Anblick ihres Vaters in seinem kalten Grab.

In der gleichen Nacht, in der sie es erfahren hatte, hatte Cromwell nach einem Boten geschickt, dem er ein paar Goldstücke für die Beerdigung ihres Vaters mitgegeben hatte, dennoch verbot er ihr, nach Hause zurückzukehren, obwohl das ihr einziger Wunsch war.

Ebenso machte er, nach dieser Nacht, seine Drohung war, ihre sämtlichen Gespräche mit Brandon, Bryan und Seymour schriftlich festzuhalten. Manchmal ließ er sie selber schreiben, ein anderes Mal beschwerte er sich über ihre Handschrift und schrieb selbst, mit seiner kleinen stechenden Schrift.

Dennoch gewöhnte sie sich mit der Zeit an seine Anwesenheit. So wie man sich an ein eingeschlagenes Fenster gewöhnen konnte, wenn gerade kein Geld übrig war, um es zu reparieren. Bisweilen lernte sie sogar, ihn zu schätzen, denn wenn sie ihn nicht reizte, konnte er eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein, sofern er es denn wollte.

Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, nicht mehr in das Gemach zurückzukehren, das der Herzog für sie ausgewählt hatte, sie schlief in einem leeren Studierzimmer, das man auf Cromwells Geheiß ein wenig möbliert hatte und es gefiel ihr. Zwar sprachen Cromwells Gehilfen, denn manchmal glaubte sie, dass er gar keine richtigen Diener besaß, immer noch kaum ein Wort mit ihr, aber sie fiel nicht mehr so auf, wie ein Paradiesvogel auf dem Friedhof.

Dann gab es aber noch die Abende, an denen er ungewöhnlich still und zornig war, sie konnte es an seinem Gesicht sehen und sie ging ihm, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg.

Manches Mal fragte sich Rose, was dann vorgefallen war. Sie verstand nie recht, was sein Tagwerk war und er erklärte ihr niemals seine Arbeit.

Auch wusste sie überhaupt nichts über den Lordsiegelbewahrer, denn er sprach niemals von sich, auch nicht von seiner Vergangenheit. Manchmal versuchte sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, doch diese Spielchen gewann sie nie. Aber irgendetwas musste er doch zu erzählen haben.

Ihr einziger Lichtblick waren die Bankette im Saal von Hampton Court. Es war zu amüsant, was man über sie und den Lordsiegelbewahrer zu reden hatte, auch wenn niemals öffentlich darüber gesprochen wurde, so doch hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Rose lachte dann in sich hinein. Nichts könnte weniger wahr sein, als dass, was die Damen bei Hofe tuschelten. Die wildesten Geschichten kursierten. Cromwell habe sie dem Herzog geraubt, weswegen der Herzog ihn zum Duell forderte, es aber verlor (Rose hielt es für unmöglich, dass der Herzog von Suffolk ein Duell mit der Krähe verlor, denn er war Soldat, während der Lordsiegelbewahrer, so dachte sie jedenfalls, ein Mann des Wortes war), dann gab es noch eine halbgare Geschichte über sie und den König, der keine rechte Freude an ihr gehabt hatte und sie deswegen an seinen treuen Diener Cromwell weitergereicht hatte und noch allerhand anderen Unsinn. Margareth entpuppte sich als ihre beste Informantin und ihre Augen blitzten jedes Mal vor Vergnügen, wenn sie ihr eine neue Geschichte auftischte.

Rose hatte zwar den Verdacht, dass Margareth gerne den Klatsch noch zusätzlich ausschmückte und übertrieb, aber an ihren frivolen Geschichten fand sie immerhin ein wenig Zerstreuung.

Als sie am Abend einer der Festlichkeiten zurück in Cromwells Gemächer stolperte, denn sie und Margareth hatten ein wenig mehr Wein getrunken, als sie vertrugen, war er sogar noch wach.

Wo er während des Banketts gewesen war, wusste sie nicht, aber sie vermutete stark, dass er beim König gewesen sein musste.

„Wo kommt Ihr denn her?", fragte er und blickte von seinen Schriftstücken auf.

„Von draußen", antwortete Rose und musste über ihre eigene Antwort lachen.

Dann erst fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich nicht vergewissert hatte, welche Laune er hatte und ein wenig angstvoll blickte sie in sein Gesicht, doch um wirklich etwas erkennen zu können, war es zu dunkel.

„Der Herzog...", begann er langsam. „Müsste er sich nicht Sorgen machen? Immerhin sind Eure zwei Monate bald herum und er hält immer noch nichts in den Händen."

„Ich habe mit einem Büchlein gewinkt und gesagt, er bekäme es erst am letzten Tag der Frist."

„Was für ein Buch?", fragte er, tatsächlich ein wenig erstaunt?

„Ach, das war nur Eure kleine Bibel. Aber er hat keinen Blick hinein werfen können."

Einen kurzen Moment dachte Rose, dass er sie dafür schelten würde, weil sie seine Bibel entwendet hatte, aber im Gegenteil. Er lachte.

„Rose, Ihr habt wohl endlich gelernt zu lügen."

„Nicht wahr? Ich bin beinahe schon stolz auf mich", erwiderte sie ebenfalls lachend, beschwingt vom Wein.

Eine der Kerzen, die seine düstere Gestalt erhellten, erlosch im Windhauch der Nacht.

„Und mit welcher Begründung sagtet Ihr, dass Ihr es ihm erst am Ende der Frist geben werdet?"

„Ich... oh, wartet, das weiß ich nicht mehr", entgegnete sie und überlegte eine Weile.

Der Wein war ihr zu sehr zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Vergesst es", sagte er und stand auf. „Es ist nicht so wichtig. Geht mit mir nach draußen."

„Sagt, was tut Ihr die ganze Zeit, während andere sich vergnügen, mein Lord?"

„Ich diene meinem König", entgegnete er. „Er möchte sich gerne erneut vermählen."

„Dafür braucht er Euch?", fragte Rose verwundert. Sie hatte angenommen, dass nichts einfacher für einen Fürsten war, als das!

„Die Ehe sollte politisch klüger sein, als die Letzte", antwortete Cromwell.

„Und Ihr sucht für ihn nach einer Braut?", wollte sie wissen.

Er ließ sich in seinen Lehnsessel fallen. „So könnte man es nennen."

„Hm", machte Rose. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. „Was wird aus mir, wenn die Frist des Herzogs verstreicht?"

„Was soll dann mit Euch sein?", entgegnete er und starrte in den Himmel.

Die Sterne zeigten sich hell und klar und der Mond war voll und rund.

„Nun, der Herzog kann mich schlecht enttarnen, ohne sich selbst zu offenbaren, doch er wird mich gewiss nicht weiter hier am Hof umher tanzen lassen."

„Er nicht. Aber ich. Ich kann doch... wie sagtet ihr zuletzt?... Meine Mätresse... am Hof behalten, wenn ich das für richtig halte. Ich sagte Euch bereits, dass ich gut auf meinen lebenden Beweis achtgebe und ich möchte mich ungern noch einmal wiederholen."

Halb hatte Rose gehofft, dass er sie in wenigen Tagen nach Hause gehen ließ. Sie sehnte sich nach dem kleinen Backsteinhäuschen, sie sehnte sich nach den Weiden am Fluss und nach dem Vertrauten, dass sie hier am Hof schmerzlich vermisste.

„Was denkt Ihr, wie lange es dauern wird, bis Ihr genügend Beweise findet, um das Interesse des Königs in dieser Sache zu gewinnen?"

„So lange, wie es eben dauert. Derzeit ist er leicht reizbar und schenkt niemandem so recht Gehör. Weder mir, noch dem Herzog von Suffolk."

„Ich komme mir vor, wie eine Gefangene", wagte sie sich vor.

„Wenn man es recht betrachtet, seid Ihr das auch", erwiderte er nüchtern.

„Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass ich fortlaufe?"

„Ihr würdet nicht weit kommen. Wenn ich Euch nicht fände, so täte es der Herzog von Suffolk. Nein, meine Liebe, Ihr kommt nicht weit."

„Ihr schafft es stets, mich desillusioniert zurückzulassen."

„Dabei war das gar nicht meine Absicht", bemerkte er trocken und sah zu ihr hinüber.

Rose wollte sich nicht schon wieder das Gespräch diktieren lassen, so wiederholte sie ihm, was Margareth ihr an Klatschgeschichten mitgebracht hatte.

Das schien den Lordsiegelbewahrer sogar ein wenig zu amüsieren.

„Ich halte es für unmöglich, dass Ihr den Herzog im Duell besiegt."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Warum?"

„Weil..." wie sollte sie das jetzt formulieren, ohne ihn zu beleidigen?

„Ich war Soldat", behauptete er, doch sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Beweist es", rief sie vergnügt, immer noch sprach der Wein aus ihr.

Er schob seinen Ärmel ein wenig zur Seite und Rose erblickte eine lange Narbe, von seinem Handgelenk hinuntergehend, die irgendwo beim Ellenbogen vom schwarzen Stoff verschluckt wurde.

„Die kann von überall herstammen", winkte sie ab und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Aber nun weiß ich gleich viel mehr über Euch. Ihr wart Soldat und jetzt Lordkanzler, Lordsiegelbewahrer, Herzog. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Das schien ihn zu ermüden, er gähnte unverhohlen.

„Ihr sprecht wohl nicht gerne über Euch, wie?" Rose kannte keinen Mann, der NICHT gern über sich selber sprach.

„Warum sollte ich darüber sprechen? Ich kenne meine eigene Geschichte doch schon."

Damit hatte er nicht Unrecht, dachte sie.

„Wie lang wird das alles hier noch dauern?", fragte sie, als sie langsam ärger über ihre Situation verspürte. Wieso hielt er sie hier fest? Was wollte er denn nur von ihr? Konnte er dem König nicht einfach ihre Schriftstücke vorlegen? Konnte er sie nicht fortschicken? Wozu brauchte er sie denn noch?

„So lange es eben dauert", war Cromwells knappe Antwort.


	9. Die Tarnung wird aufgegeben

Gerne hätte sie ihm dazu ein paar passende Worte gesagt, oder ihren Kelch in seine Richtung geworfen, doch mittlerweile fühlte sie sich furchtbar schläfrig, selbst für eine zornige Antwort fehlte ihr die Energie.

„Der König hat sich für eine Frau entschieden", sagte er unvermittelt.

„So?", entgegnete sie schläfrig und ließ zog die Beine an, um es sich auf ihrem Sessel bequemer zu machen. „Habt Ihr gut gewählt?"

Er lächelte undefinierbar.

„Das weiß man immer erst hinterher. Der König ist ein wenig... eigen bei seinen Damen."

„Nun, sie muss gewiss hübscher als ich sein."

„Ich habe nur ein Bildnis von ihr gesehen."

„Sehr diplomatisch, mein Lord", lachte sie leise.

„Wenn die Dame hier ist, darf ich dann endlich fort? Ich möchte nicht mehr am Hof sein", bat sie und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?"

„Nun, dann haltet ihr alle Fäden in der Hand. Ihr habt eine Königin gekrönt, der König hat wieder ein Weib, der Herzog von Suffolk tritt in den Hintergrund, es wäre doch nur recht, wenn ich dann ebenso frei wäre, wie Ihr und der König."

„Mit welchem Recht solltet Ihr das sein?", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Und dennoch bin ich ein wenig erstaunt, wie politisch Ihr denken könnt."

„Ich lerne schnell", antwortete Rose und sah dem Lordsiegelbewahrer fest in die Augen.

Bitte sag ja, flehte sie. Lass mich gehen. Ich gehöre gar nicht hierher. Ich möchte Blumen an das Grab meines Vaters legen, ich möchte mein Heim wiedersehen, ich möchte Heiraten und... ja, was noch? Das, was eben alle Frauen so taten. Darin lag doch das Glück...

„Und was tut Ihr, wenn Ihr von hier fort seid?"

Manchmal war es unheimlich, wie sehr er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Das, was andere Frauen auch tun."

„Das könnt Ihr doch auch hier."

„Aber hier ist es nicht dasselbe", erwiderte sie. „Habt Ihr außerdem schon vergessen, dass ich bei Hofe als Dame ohne Ehre betrachtet werde, da ich doch ganz offensichtlich in Sünde mit dem Lordsiegelbewahrer lebe."

Er lachte. „Daran hatte ich tatsächlich nicht mehr gedacht."

„Also wäre es doch recht schwer, eine Frau wie mich unter die Haube zu bringen. Jedenfalls bei Hofe." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es kümmerte sie ohnehin nicht, was man über sie sprach, gehörte sie doch nicht in diese schillernde, farbenprächtige Welt. Und zu Hause wüsste ohnehin kein Mensch, was sie bei Hofe getan hatte, oder vielmehr nicht getan hatte. Nun, immerhin hätte sie ihrem zukünftigen Mann immer noch ihre Jungfernschaft anzubieten.

„Warum wollt Ihr so dringend heiraten?"

Sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen.

„Alle tun es. Darin liegt doch das Glück, oder? Selbst der König tut es immer wieder."

„Findet Ihr, dass der König glücklich aussieht?"

Darauf wusste Rose nichts zu antworten. Nein, der König sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.

„Seid Ihr verheiratet?", versuchte sie seiner Frage auszuweichen.

„Ich war es."

„Seht Ihr, selbst Ihr habt geheiratet. Sogar der heiligmäßige Thomas More hat..."

„Um Himmels Willen, sprecht diesen Namen nicht aus", knurrte er.

Sie schwieg eine Weile. Er hatte sie in ihren Absichten verunsichert und vermutlich genoss er es, so wie er es immer genoss, wenn er einen Finger auf eine ihrer Wunden legen konnte und davon hatte sie mittlerweile viel zu viele angesammelt.

Was war an ihren Wünschen so verkehrt, dass er sie so belächelte? Oder machte es ihm einfach nur Spaß, zu ergründen, wie opportunistisch sie tatsächlich war?

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte sie arglos.

„Es gibt Geister, die man besser nicht weckt."

Wenn Rose sich richtig erinnerte, dann war Cromwell damals beteiligt gewesen, an der Hinrichtung von Thomas More. Ob er selbst zugegen gewesen war? Hatte er nun den Anblick des Sterbenden vor Augen? Warum verstand sie nie, was er dachte? Vielleicht waren seine Gedanken schon längst weiter gerauscht und er hatte etwas völlig anderes im Visier. Warum verstand sie Thomas Cromwell nicht?

Sein Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen, als befinde er sich gar nicht mehr mit ihr im Garten von Hampton Court, sondern weit, weit weg. Obwohl er sich nicht bewegt hatte, kam er ihr nun fern und unberührbar vor. Dann war es ganz plötzlich vorbei.

„Ihr solltet Eure eigenen Gedanken einmal auf die Probe stellen, dann werdet Ihr feststellen, ob das wirklich Euer Wunsch ist."

„Da bin ich mir jetzt schon nicht mehr sicher. Ihr schafft es wirklich, mir alles mies zu machen."

„Im Gegenteil, ich rege Euch nur zum Nachdenken an. Wenn Ihr nachdenkt, könnte man fast meinen, einer schönen Frau gegenüber zu sitzen."

„Ihr habt merkwürdige Vorlieben, mein Lord", behauptete sie kühn. „Neulich spracht Ihr von meinem Zorn und jetzt vom Nachdenken?"

„Ihr solltet morgen dem Herzog gegenübertreten. Nur ein letztes Mal. Erzählt ihm, was Ihr wollt, nur macht Ihm deutlich, dass er nichts mehr gegen Euch in der Hand hat."

„Das kann ich", behauptete Rose. Sie verspürte einen grimmigen Zorn, wenn sie an diese Gelegenheit dachte. Oh ja, liebend gern wollte sie dem Herzog einmal sagen, was sie von ihm und seiner Bande ehrloser Gesellen hielt.

„Ihr zögert danach keine Sekunde, wieder zu mir zurückzukehren. Und zwar schnell. Ansonsten kann ich vielleicht nicht mehr für Euer Leben garantieren."

„Vielleicht könnt Ihr das jetzt schon nicht mehr", antwortete sie leise.

Wenn der Herzog sie auf der Stelle festnehmen ließ, dann mochte sich der Lordsiegelbewahrer zwar einen schlauen Plan zurechtgelegt haben, aber Rose wusste, wer erst einmal im Tower saß, der verließ ihn nur selten wieder, ohne dabei zum Holzblock des Henkers geführt zu werden.

„Dann habt Ihr ja nichts mehr zu verlieren", entgegnete er spöttisch. „Habt Ihr gar kein Vertrauen in mich?"

„Nicht sehr viel, fürchte ich, nein."

„Das ist klug", sagte er anerkennend.

Rose zitterten an diesem Abend die Hände, sie konnte kaum still sitzen und Margareth schimpfte unentwegt, weil sie die kunstvolle Turmfrisur nicht beenden konnte, wenn Rose so zappelig war. Was, wenn der Herzog sie auf der Stelle umbrachte? Wenn er ihr folgte und es dann tat, oder sie gleich in Haft nahm? Sie hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Immer wieder beruhigte sie sich damit, dass der Herzog etwas Derartiges nicht machen würde, denn er war tief in seinem Inneren doch sicher ein treuer Untertan, doch bei den zwei anderen Herren war sie sich da überhaupt nicht so sicher. Sir Francis Bryan war definitiv in der Lage, ein Mädchen wie sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, umzubringen. Und Seymour genauso. Sie hatte noch nie so kalte Augen gesehen. Und seine Frau spielte sicherlich auch ihre entscheidende Rolle in diesem kleinen Theaterstück.

Doch gegen Mörder konnte sich wappnen, sich verstecken und fortlaufen. Vor dem Gesetz konnte man das nicht. Schließlich konnte auch der Herzog mittlerweile einen Haftbefehl gegen sie erwirkt haben und zwar direkt beim König, ohne, dass der Lordsiegelbewahrer es wusste. Der behauptete zwar, dass der König viel zu beschäftigt war, um sich um so etwas zu kümmern, aber sicher konnte man sich da natürlich nie sein.

„Jetzt bleibt doch endlich einmal still sitzen!", schimpfte Margareth mit ihr.

„Verzeih mir, Margareth", murmelte Rose und reckte das Kinn, um es ihrer geborgten Zofe nicht so schwer zu machen. Immerhin war das ihr letzter Abend im Dienst des Herzogs.

„Was ist denn nur mit Euch? Ihr seid so schrecklich aufgeregt, das kann man ja sehen", fragte Margareth neugierig.

„Ach, es ist nichts", behauptete Rose. „Ich fühle mich nur einfach nicht gut."

Margareth sah nicht aus, als hätte sie ihr die Geschichte abgenommen, aber was kümmerte es sie jetzt noch? Schließlich sprang sie auf, als ihre Zofe die letzte Spange gesetzt hatte und wartete gar nicht ab, bis Margareth den Spiegel herangeschafft hatte, sondern stürmte sogleich aus ihren Gemächern, in die sie sowieso nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Auf dem Flur wartete sie einen Moment und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. „Mach, dass er mich nie in die Finger bekommt", betete sie inbrünstig. „Mach, dass es schnell vorbei geht und ich frei sein kann. Ich will nicht mehr zwischen den Fronten stehen."

Damit betete sie gleichermaßen dafür, dass sie dem Herzog und seinen Schergen entkam, als auch Cromwell. Eine glückliche Fügung hatte sich zumindest ergeben, der König feierte irgendetwas, Rose glaubte, sie hätte etwas von Jagdglück, oder dergleichen gehört, sodass es ein Bankett gab, bei dem sie unauffällig verschwinden konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Cromwell selbst dort sein würde, er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Auch hatte er nicht gesagt, ob er jemanden zu ihrem Schutz beauftragt hatte.

Vermutlich hatte der Lordsiegelbewahrer sich das ganz einfach ausgerechnet. Wenn Rose es bis in seine Gemächer schaffte, dann war es schon in Ordnung, wenn nicht, dann nicht. Sie traute ihm jedenfalls diesen Gedankengang zu.

Ihr Kleid war auffällig, sie hatte es sich genau deswegen heute herausgesucht. Das grün der Tudors auf bordeauxfarbenem Grund, Rosen zierten das Kleid unterhalb des Busens und die Schleppe ihres Kleides.

Als sie den schummerig erleuchteten Saal betrat, spielte die Musik bereits und es ging ziemlich ausgelassen zu. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der König sich noch einmal austoben wollte, bevor um die Weihnachtszeit seine neue Braut kam, obwohl er selbst nicht mehr tanzte, so erfreute er sich doch daran, wenn andere es taten.

„Madame?", sagte jemand an ihrer Seite.

Sir Francis, natürlich. Der konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sie zu empfangen. Verstohlen sah sie sich nach Cromwell um, doch in der dichten Menschenmenge konnte sie ihn nirgendwo erblicken, sofern er überhaupt da war.

„Hattet Ihr Erfolg?", erkundigte er sich höflich auf dem Weg zum Tisch des Herzogs.

„Das kann man so oder so sehen", entgegnete sie vieldeutig.

„Ich bin gespannt auf Eure Ergebnisse", sagte er leise und führte sie an seinem Arm bis hinüber zur anderen Seite der Halle.

„Unser Ehrengast", rief Seymour und versuchte sich an etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte. Sofern er denn hätte Lächeln können.

„Ihr habt sicherlich etwas für uns, oder?", raunte der Herzog. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme bedrohlicher wirkte, wenn er leise sprach.

Doch Rose fürchtete sich vor der leisen Stimme nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht vor den Konsequenzen, von denen die Stimme sprach, denn die waren bereits _passé_. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, fühlte sie überhaupt nichts. Vielleicht war das hilfreich.

„Oh, das versprochene Buch", sagte sie lieblich und griff in die verborgene Tasche an ihrem Kleid. „Hier."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, reichte sie es Seymour, der gierig seine Hand danach ausgestreckt hatte.

„Was ist das?", wollte Sir Francis wissen.

„Etwas, das ihr einmal lesen solltet", entgegnete sie keck. War schließlich nicht gelogen, der Pirat täte gut daran, einmal den Worten des Allmächtigen zu lauschen.

Edward Seymour blätterte hin und her, er schien kaum glauben zu können, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Bibel handelte, die zugegebenermaßen ein recht kleines Format hatte, mehr aber auch nicht.

„Ich glaube Euer Vater wird darüber nicht sehr erbaut sein", entgegnete der Herzog mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln.

„Das könnt Ihr seinen Knochen gern selber sagen. Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass er tot ist" antwortete Rose mit demselben Lächeln.

Wenn es den Herzog von Suffolk überraschte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.


	10. Beichte

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wand sie sich aus dem Griff von Sir Francis, dann lief sie los, tauchte in der Menge unter und betete mit klopfendem Herzen, dass sie es bis in Cromwells Gemächer schaffen würde. Ein paar Menschen drehten sich nach der gehetzten Rose um, doch sie konnte in der Menge nicht ausmachen, ob sie verfolgt wurde.

Vielleicht waren die drei Herren auch zu geschockt, um sofort zuschlagen zu können. Hatten sie tatsächlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Rose sie betrog? Hatte sie so gut geschauspielert? Das konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, wo Cromwell sie doch schon an einem einzigen Blick entlarvt hatte.

Sie erreichte den Ausgang und stürmte los, den Korridor entlang. Stampfende Schritte erklangen hinter ihr und nun wusste sie, dass ihr jemand auf den Fersen war. Warum lagen Cromwells Räumlichkeiten nur so weit entfernt von hier? Sie versuchte schneller zu laufen, doch die unbequemen Damenschuhe hinderten sie daran. Rose warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Francis Bryan hatte zu ihrer Verfolgung angesetzt, sein gesundes Auge loderte regelrecht im Fackelschein.

Keuchend erreichte sie die große Tür, die ihr Sicherheit bedeutete und stieß sie auf. Tatsächlich im letzten Augenblick, denn Sir Francis hatte sie beinahe eingeholt. Doch über Cromwells Schwelle wagte auch er sich nicht.

Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Rose stand im Dunkeln. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch da war auch noch etwas. Ein eigenartiges Hochgefühl machte sich in ihr breit, das die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf schrie, weil sie ihren Häschern entkommen war. Beinahe fühlte sie sie sich wie eine Heldin.

Aus dem Schatten heraus schälte sich eine Gestalt. Cromwell.

„Beinahe hatte ich gedacht, dass Ihr nicht mehr zurückkommt."

Hatte er gesehen, wie sie hinein gehastet war? Verlegen strich Rose sich das Kleid glatt und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ihren Puls zu normalisieren.

„Ihr hättet mir ruhig einmal helfen können", entgegnete sie.

„Warum? Ich habe doch alles Nötige von Euch bereits erhalten. Erinnert Euch an Eure schriftlichen Aussagen."

„Dann könnt Ihr mich ja jetzt gehen lassen."

„Natürlich. Geht nur."

Rose sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen. Sie lauern mir dort draußen auf."

Er lächelte. „Dann seht Ihr wohl, wie unsinnig Eure Forderung ist."

Rose seufzte. Er hatte einmal mehr Recht und das war unangenehm. Sie war darauf angewiesen, dass er ihr half, vom Hof fortzukommen.

„Kommt einmal zu mir, Rose", befahl er leise.

Sie gehorchte widerwillig, registrierte aber sehr genau, dass er sie nun wieder beim Vornamen nannte. Etwas an Cromwell hatte sich verändert, doch sie konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten.

Er lehnte gegen seinen großen Schreibtisch und sah sie nun an. Unergründlich, undurchsichtig, furchteinflößend.

„Mein Lord?", murmelte sie.

Beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl, als zucke er vage mit den Schultern, ganz, als wolle er sagen: „Warum nicht?"

Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand, zog sie, beinahe schon grob, näher zu sich und küsste sie. Einen kurzen Moment wollte Rose sich wehren, doch ihr Herz tat einen Sprung, so hatte sie sich in ihrem Leben noch nie gefühlt. Zögerlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, erst sanft, dann gierig. Nie hatte sie sich so lebendig gefühlt, wie jetzt.

Was tat sie nur? Das hier war ihr erklärter Feind, er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er sie vernichten konnte, wann immer ihm danach war und jetzt lechzte sie regelrecht nach seinen Küssen... das durfte doch nicht sein!

„Nicht", bat sie ihn zaghaft und halbherzig.

Seine Lippen fuhren langsam ihren Hals hinab.

„Zum Teufel mit Eurer Tugend", sagte er, dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brauchte sie eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren. Wo war sie? Ein fremdes Bett, eine fremde Zimmerdecke, diesen Raum hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und stellte zu ihrer Bestürzung fest, dass sie nackt war.

Schamesrot zog sie die Decke bis zum Kinn und lauschte. Sie war allein. Von draußen fiel das Sonnenlicht hinein, es war ein kalter, klarer Oktobertag. Auf einer Kommode, nahe des Bettes, erblickte sie ein Reitkleid, nicht dasselbe, wie beim letzten Mal, sondern eines in zartem Grün.

Seufzend stand sie auf und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie hatte sich einem Mann hingegeben, den sie fürchtete, den sie an manchen Tagen sogar hasste... was hatte er angestellt, dass sie sich so willenlos gefügt hatte?

Red dich nicht raus, schollt sie sich selber, das bist du ganz alleine schuld. Dafür kannst du niemandem die Schuld geben, außer dir selber. Ein tugendhaftes Mädchen hätte sich ihm nicht so an den Hals geworfen, sondern hätte auf ihre Ehre bestanden.

Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an, als sie hinüber zur Kommode ging und begann, sich das Reitkleid anzuziehen. Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Cromwell würde sie diese Nacht keinen Moment vergessen lassen. Er würde seine Freude daran haben.

Nun es nützte alles nichts, sie musste das Schlafzimmer irgendwann verlassen. Sie knöpfte das Kleid zu, das einen warmen Fuchspelzkragen besaß und trat hinaus in Cromwells Räumlichkeiten.

Selbst hier war es ungewöhnlich still. Wo mochten alle nur sein? Auch fiel Rose auf, dass einige Truhen sich in seinem leeren Arbeitszimmer stapelten, die gestern noch nicht dagewesen waren.

Rose zog nun auch die pelzbesetzten Handschuhe an, denn es war kalt hier und kein Feuer brannte im Kamin. Auf der Terrasse schließlich erblickte sie ihren Alptraum.

„Ihr seid ja schon auf", sagte sie leise.

Cromwell wandte sich zu ihr um, sein Atem warf weiße Wölkchen im Sonnenlicht. Sein schwarzer Mantel ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen. Trug er nie etwas anderes als schwarz? Irrte sie sich, oder umspielte tatsächlich ein Lächeln seine Augen?

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie leichthin.

Eine Weile standen sie da und sahen einander an. Rose mit wachsender Unruhe, Cromwell eindeutig spöttisch, als labe er sich an ihrer Unsicherheit.

„Was bedeutet das alles?", sagte sie tapfer und deutete auf die Kisten.

„Der Hof zieht nach Richmond um. Wir reiten noch heute."

Rose trat einen Schritt näher. „Ich nehme an, das gilt auch für mich."

„Es steht Euch frei, zu reiten, wohin Ihr wollt." Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, das Lächeln nicht mehr vorhanden.

Einen Augenblick war Rose tatsächlich in Versuchung, das Angebot anzunehmen und geradewegs nach Hause. Doch was gab es da noch? Die starke Sehnsucht, die sie verspürt hatte, wenn sie an zu Hause dachte, war nicht mehr da. Wo war sie hin?

„Dann reite ich nach Richmond", sagte sie langsam, als besiegele sie damit ihr Schicksal.

„Ungewohnt...", erwiderte er.

„Was?"

„Ihr."

Sie lachte leise und verließ ihren Platz an der Tür, die hinaus in den Garten führte.

„Nun, Rose, jetzt habt Ihr etwas zu beichten. Wollt Ihr vor der Abreise noch in der Kapelle vorbei schauen?", murmelte er spöttisch. Doch so, wie er es sagte, klang es nicht wirklich böse. Eher, als wolle er sie necken, auch wenn das bei Cromwell nahezu undenkbar war. Nun, sie hatte sich ja denken können, dass er sie diesen Ausrutscher niemals vergessen lassen würde.

„Hört bloß auf damit", entgegnete sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Lachend stapfte er an ihr vorbei, nach drinnen. Er besaß tatsächlich die Frechheit sie auszulachen. Oder nicht?

„Beichte ist etwas für Narren."

Rose erinnerte sich vage, dass die Protestanten behaupteten, es genüge vollkommen, wenn man vor Gott Zeugnis ablegte und es nicht bei einem Priester tat. Sie bekreuzigte sich verstohlen, als er nicht hinsah. Cromwell hin oder her, er hatte nicht das Recht, sie mit seinem ketzerischen Glauben zu konfrontieren, mit dem sie eindeutig nichts zu tun haben wollte. Irgendeinen Grund musste es ja dafür geben, dass er so war wie er war, skrupellos, herzlos und noch ein paar andere Dinge, die Rose nicht einmal gedanklich über die Lippen kamen. Wenn es nicht an seinem Glauben lag, woran dann?

„Seid ihr reisefertig?", fragte er.

Rose nickte unbeholfen. Mit jeder Sekunde in seinen Gemächern fühlte sie sich schlechter. Doch was hätte sie tun sollen? Sie hatte ihm indirekt den Schlüssel ihres Gefängnisses in die Hand gedrückt, denn ohne ihn an ihrer Seite war sie auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Herzog von Suffolk ausgeliefert.

„Und tut das nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart."

Er hatte also doch gesehen, wie sie das Kreuz geschlagen hatte.

„Warum?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Weil es papistischer Aberglaube ist. Das tut doch niemand mehr."

„Ein guter Katholik tut das."

„Ihr seid kein guter Katholik, Rose", antwortete er mit diesem süffisanten Lächeln, das sie unweigerlich an letzte Nacht erinnerte.

„Bildet Euch ja nicht ein, dass mir das zur Gewohnheit wird", bemühte sie sich um ein paar besonders hoheitsvolle Worte, die jedoch an Cromwell wirkungslos abprallten.

Er lachte rau, zu viel heute, für ihren Geschmack. Verärgert wandte sie sich von ihm ab und nahm sich vor, während des Ritts nach Richmond kein Wort mehr mit ihm zu sprechen.


End file.
